Stallions and Halos
by xHOTARUxSPARKSx
Summary: Edward is a rancher in Wyoming. Bella, a recently graduated equine veterinarian, goes to work for him at Cullen Studs. Can the sweet angel calm the angry man's heart and restless spirit? Or will all hell break loose? Rated M for lemons and language. R&R! The ORIGINAL version; sadly someone decided to copy me, VERBATIM, and I now have to claim my own work.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Caps fly into the air and land in scattered disarray around us as we celebrate our graduation. I finally finished school with a Ph.D. in veterinary science, specializing in equine studies. I stood and watched as my fellow doctors hugged their families and each other, excited for their jobs at little practices in big cities. My family was nowhere to be found, of course, and the job I looked forward to holds much more interest than a few sick dogs and cats.

"Isabella, there you are. Are you ready to go?" My mother approached me, with my father in tow. "It's just so wet out here, why you went to college in Washington, I'll never know."

"Yes, I'm ready, mom. Let me just go collect a cap." I reached down to the nearest cap, which was mine because all the others were clumped near the huge crowd of other grads, and followed her over to the car.

"Are you sure you want to go out to Wyoming? You could find a much more renowned ranch in Arizona, with me." She smiled, though it didn't touch her eyes. The truth was, she didn't want me around so she could gallivant around the world with any one of her many boyfriends.

"I'm sure, mother. Wyoming is where I need to go." My dad looked relieved, but sad. He had asked me to move in with him, here in Washington, but I had to explain to him that there are no ranches nearby, and I won't work for the local vet office. He really did care, and wanted me to be safe, unlike my mother.

"Ok. Let's get you home then, you have a long few days ahead of you." She climbed into the passenger seat as I helped dad load my luggage in the back seat and headed off toward Forks, where a car waited to take me to the airport.

The ride home was mostly quiet, the radio playing quietly to keep the silence from being awkward. I watched as the forests rushed by in blurs of green and brown, as familiar as my own reflection. I wondered what it would be like to look out a car window and watch fields pass by. Would the open skies be as freeing as I thought they would be? Would the sunshine be a stranger to me now, after so many years under a constant cover of clouds and rain? Everything would be new, different, and strange. And that's where the lure lay. I needed a change, and Wyoming would be just that.

Dad pulls into the drive, and I see the taxi waiting for me. I planned it so my mother wouldn't be stuck pretending to be emotional and my father could be spared my tears. I climbed out of the car, taking a deep breath, and load my luggage from the car to the taxi, before facing my father. He looked so defeated I nearly cried.

"I love you, daddy." I said, embracing him. "Always have, always will." He hugged me to him tightly.

"I love you too, Bells. No matter what happens. Just promise you'll call, and maybe visit from time to time." He gave me a squeeze, then released me.

"I will call dad, as to when I will visit… Just depends on when I can get time off." I looked over at my mother, who sat carelessly staring at her nails, and sighed. "Bye, mom."

Realizing how insensitive she seemed, her fake tears flooded her eyes and she ran to me. She pulled me into a tight embrace and sobbed into my shoulder.

"Why did you have to leave? Oh, my dear, I love you so much. I will miss you every day. Promise you'll write me? Every day?" She hugged me tighter, then released me and wiped at her eyes. "You should get going, you don't want to be late." Just like that she didn't care anymore.

I smiled at dad one last time, and then climbed into the taxi. Next stop was the airport in Seattle before I headed to Cullen Studs ranch. My life would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own anything resembling the Twilight Saga. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer, I only borrowed the character names and a little of their personalities. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED!**

EPOV

I wake, as always, to a sunless morning. Rising, I slip out of the covers and stumble into the bathroom. Turning on a cold shower, I force myself into the stream of water. _Fucking hell!_

I yelp and jump out of the way, officially awake. Adjusting the temperature to a warmer degree, I relax back into the flow and wash away yesterday's dirt and sweat. Then, I reluctantly exit the steam and warm water into the chilled bathroom, toweling off and going to my closet. I dress in some jeans and an old Dartmouth t-shirt. Looking in the mirror, I sigh at my wild locks and try to straighten them with a quick sweep of my hand. Accepting the hopelessness of the situation, I pull on my boots and head down to where the delicious scent of bacon, eggs, and coffee waft toward me from.

"Angela, that smells amazing." I moan as the full scent hits me. I sit down at the head of the table and she brings me over a plate.

"Of course it does, I cooked it. Coffee?" I smile and nod. She was one of the few employees who dared to be sassy with me. Of course I rarely got angry with her, I'd known her nearly my entire life and raging at her would be as bad as being mad at my mother.

"Thank you." I mumble before taking a sip and sighing contentedly. I would have enough energy, now, to make it until lunch time. She nods and walks back to the kitchen just as my brother, Emmett, and our lead hands, Jasper and Jacob, mosey into the dining room and find their seats.

"Morning, Edward." They grumble in unison. I watch as each either yawns, stretches, or scratches themselves in some shape or form before setting down my mug and giving them all a glare.

"It's about time y'all got your asses out of bed. You haven't even showered yet! I don't run a fucking sweat shop! Angela!" I hollered for her, rising from my used dishes and throwing down my napkin. She entered, looking peeved and wiping her hands on her apron.

"What now, boy?" She grunted, crossing her arms across her chest and tapping her fingers against her bicep. She seriously scared me sometimes.

"Don't feed these idiots until they have washed up and dressed themselves for the day. I'm off to the range. Old Dusty needs his work out and the mares have to be let out in under an hour." She laughed and nodded before heading back into the kitchen. I turned on the men who gaped at me in utter shock. "I expect to see y'all out on the paddock when I get back. And the mares better be fed and watered." With that I turned on my heel and headed out toward the inner barn where the house horses board.

Out in the open air, I paused and glanced at the starry sky and allowed myself a moment to think. Today we expected a new vet to be showing up. I wasn't particularly happy with the idea, but the girl graduated top of her class, on top of being the youngest doctor I've ever heard of.

Dr. Isabella Swan, Equine Veterinarian, is young, only 26. She started college at a mere 16 years of age. From what I heard, she's one of the best and brightest out there…even for a girl. The only reason I agreed to let a woman into my home was her brain, and of course the fact that I had six mares ready to foal in the next few months and needed a vet on staff. My lead vet, Billy, Jake's dad, used to work for us, but after his accident off of a bronco at last year's rodeo he's been confined to a wheelchair and can't do more than verbally guide someone through a foaling. It worked for the first couple years, but I'm just too busy to drop everything and go help everyone pull a foal out. So here I am, staring at the stars, wondering if this was the right choice.

I sigh and grab my Stetson off the rack by the barn door and head over to the feed buckets. Once all the horses had their grain and hay, I went to Old Dusty, my favorite Buckskin Mustang, and brushed him out. Saddling him up, we rode out to the far pasture and I let him out into a full gallop as we circled the perimeter and checked for any broken fencing. Once I was confident the mares would be secure, I climbed the highest western hill and waited.

Just as I expected, the sun peeked over the mountains to the east and painted my land in brilliant pinks, purples and oranges. The grasses swayed gently in the first warm breezes of the day. The silence of the night held the day back for just a moment longer, until the rooster crowed his greeting and the rest of the world called back to him. Life in the west may be difficult, may be outdated, but there is nothing better than getting to watch the world wake up on the back of one of the world's most powerful creatures.

Breathing in the perfection one more time, I knew I had delayed long enough. I patted Old Dusty, giving him praise for all the hard work he'd done for me these last twenty years. I knew our days together were numbered, but never let it stop us.

"Come on, old man, let's show those fillies just who's boss." I whispered to him as I squeezed him into a hard gallop straight toward the house where we could see the distant outlines of my men mounting their own horses.

In that moment, though, astride my lifelong friend and racing across the land as if we were racing into the sun, I didn't think, I just felt. In that moment I lived. Of course, that had to be when _she_ came to mind. Instantly I was pissed, and I felt Dusty tense because he knows that when I'm angry everyone gets worked to the bone. She won't control my life, and I'm determined to prove it.

**A/N: Read and Review, please. Thank you to all the people that have already added this story to Favorites/Alerts. I really appreciate the support and look forward to reading what y'all think so far. Love, Peace, and Horses!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer… Sadly all I own is the plot line and the horses. Anything resembling the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

BPOV

I sit in another taxi, staring out at the rolling plains and distant mountains. Everything is so bright, warm, and open. It reminds me a little of living in Phoenix, but has just enough barriers around the edges to still feel safe. I hadn't expected the almost immediate liking I'd take to this place, but here I was envisioning myself growing old on the country side. Sadly, even in my daydreams, I grow old alone.

The driver clears his throat to get my attention, and mumbles something about arriving. I look out the windshield to see a large, Spanish style ranch home and a few trucks up ahead. I nod to him and try to smile in gratitude. Honestly…I'm nervous as hell.

The only person I talked to while acquiring the job was Angela, an older woman that served as a housekeeper on the land. She was very kind, and I instantly took a liking to her. However, she was very blunt in the fact that she was the only female permanently affixed to the place, though now I would be, too. She told me that the men were ornery on their best days, and to try not and let them rile me up. I had never been good with men, and that hadn't changed over the years. Sighing as I stared up at the house, the taxi driver helped me out and insisted on carrying my luggage inside for me.

"Thank you, sir. How much do I owe you?" I asked, smiling in fervent gratitude. My entire life was locked up in those five bags, and their weight proved it.

"No problem, Ms. Swan. It'll just be $47.50." He tipped his hat and I smiled. I handed him $60 total, telling him to keep the change, and waved as he walked away. At least people seemed to be friendly around here.

"Isabella? Dr. Isabella Swan?" I cringed in detest of my full name, before clearing my face and turning to the light, womanly voice behind me.

In the doorway stood a short, very thin, woman with dark hair and eyes who looked to be in her mid to late fifties. She wore a white button down long sleeved shirt and black dress pants, on her feet were a practical pair of white running shoes, and she had a crimson apron tied about her waist. This must be Angela.

"Yes." I stuck out my hand, which she shook confidently, and smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you face to face, I'm Angela." She smiled back, deepening the laugh lines around her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, as well, Miss Angela." I reached for a couple of my bags when she stopped me.

"Oh, leave those dear, I'll just have one of the boys haul 'em up to your room. And please, just call me Angela, or Ang, for short. As long as you don't call me old, I don't much mind, Doc." She giggled to herself and led me into the house.

"Are you sure we should leave them? It's no trouble for me to carry them up." I tried but she just ignored me.

I followed her into the kitchen where three young men sat around a table eating breakfast. I froze as all eyes seemed to settle on me. I'm definitely going to have to get used to that, I don't handle attention well.

"Boys, pick up your jaws and act like gentlemen. This here young filly is Dr. Isabella Swan. She's the one I hired to start takin' proper care o' them horses. No offense, Jake, but your dad just ain't cutting it anymore. We almost lost Wild Lilly when she was foalin'." The last part was directed at the huge, dark skinned man sitting nearest me. He was a russet color all over, though his hair and eyes looked more black than brown.

"Yeah, I know, Ang. He's just too damn stubborn to quit." He stood then and wiped his hand off on his jeans before holding it out to me. "My name's Jacob, Jacob Black. You can call me Jake, if you like. I work as the dog handler here at Studs."

I just stood there for a moment before robotically taking his hand and shaking it. My eyes widened in surprise as our skin met. The man felt as if his skin were on fire, though upon further inspection did not appear to be ill. It was quite strange.

"Nice to meet you, Jake" I murmured. Before he could respond, the other overly large, though much paler, man with dark, curly hair, and light brown eyes scooped me up into his arms and squeezed me until I could no longer breathe.

"Put her down, Emmett." Angela said sternly, while swatting him on the back. "Are you trying to kill her?" The big guy, Emmett, put me down as he began laughing heartily.

"Nah, I don't wanna kill 'er. I'm just tryin' to welcome her to the family." He smiled at me, then. "Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. It's mighty nice to meet you, Isabella." I nodded in agreement, still too stunned and breathless to speak.

Then the blonde one spoke. This man was not nearly as tall as the others, nor was he as muscularly built, be he was still much larger than the men I was used to being around. Even through his shirt you could see the rippling muscles that wound tightly around his body. Every time he moved or flexed his clothing would stretch with the effort of containing him. I think I almost drooled. His type of beefy was definitely more my style, subtle yet defined.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, ma'am, I'm Jasper Whitlock." He drawled in a thick southern accent that nearly had my knees giving out. Living with this man was gonna suck if I didn't get used to him fast. "I surely hope you enjoy your stay here, Isabella." I smiled and nodded through a cringe. I decided to stop them from calling me by my full name now, rather than wait it out.

"I truly is nice to meet you all, though I'd much rather you call me Bella. And there's no need to use the doctor title. I hope we can be close enough that it doesn't seem necessary." They all nodded and smiled at me. Emmett looked like he was about to try for another hug when Angela spoke up.

"If you boys are finished here, you better get out there and saddle up. Sun just came up, so Edward'll be headin' back here any minute." Jake stiffened and almost looked scared as he said a quick goodbye to me before rushing out the door. Jasper took one last swig of his coffee before donning a black Stetson and heading out the door with a quick nod to me. Emmett just stretch and scratched his stomach before pulling on his boots and throwing on his hat.

"I hope he doesn't keep us out there through lunch, you're too fun not to hang out with." He scooped me up for another lung crushing hug, and then he sauntered out the door whistling merrily.

I huffed and looked over at Angela, who just smiled and shook her head after him.

"Are they always like that? So… So…different?" I couldn't think of any other way of describing the boys. This was a family ranch, but I couldn't find any genetic resemblance between them.

"Honey, that weren't nothing. You saw them with coffee and food in their system, and not one moment's work under their belts. Jazz will always be that way, though sometimes a bit gruffer if he's really riled. Emmett is a teddy bear, but a grizzly when you make him mad. And little Jake, he ain't nothing. He just says stuff he don't mean when he's upset. It's Edward you gotta watch for. He's likely to blow his top if he has a mind to. You'll meet him sooner or later." She sighed and looked at the table. "As for now, go on and follow Ben up to your room. You can unpack while I clean up here and start on lunch." She turned from me and began clearing the table without another word.

I heard someone clear their throat and turned to the sound. A man looking to be in his mid-sixties stood holding the door for me with my luggage piled in his arms. I went to offer my aid, but he simply shook his head and walked toward the stairs.

"This way please, ma'am." So I followed him without a word. In the distance I heard thundering hooves and the calls of lonely horses.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people that have added me or this story to Favorites/Alerts. I really appreciate the support and look forward to reading what y'all think. This is the longest chapter so far. Almost couldn't find a good place to stop it. What do you think? R&R please! Love, Peace, and Horses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING INVOLVING TWILIGHT! It's all Stephenie Meyer's :'(**

EPOV

I pull Old Dusty to a stop just before we reach the other men. His breathing is ragged and he snorts nervously as I try to calm him down. Soon I'll have to pick a new stallion to work with. Dusty definitely showed signs of needing to retire. It sucks, I really love this old guy.

"Easy, boy." I murmur, stroking his neck. We round the corner and I dismount. "Get your asses out to the mares and feed 'em all ready. They are gonna be ready to be in pasture, and you lazy fuckers haven't even checked on them. I'm changing out Dusty for Starlight, she can handle the running better than him today." I led the old boy over to his stall and took off his tack. After giving him a quick rub down, I walked out of the stall to see the boys still sitting around on their horses. "What?"

"Well, bro, I just wanted you to know that Bella's here and in the house. Angela and Ben are getting her set up." Emmett spoke up and the other boys' horses shifted uncomfortably, most likely reflecting their riders' uneasiness.

"Ah, hell, alright." I say scratching the back of my head. "I'll make sure to meet her tonight, at dinner. With how slow you people are moving, we ain't making it in for lunch." With that they sped off, hoping to eat something good for lunch, rather than the nasty grub Ben rustles up and brings out to us. Angela says if we can't sit down at a proper dining table, then we can't have a proper meal.

I chuckled, and saddled up Bred in Starlight. That new girl had it in for her. With the face Jake was making, he definitely has some interest in her. Even Jasper seemed a little chipper after meeting this girl. _I wonder if she's pretty._

I quickly shake off the thought. Mustang round up was coming and I needed to focus on our horses. I hop onto Starlight and squeeze her into a hard gallop after the guys. In the distance I hear the herd calling out, wanting to run free across the pastures. I felt a similar need pulling at my legs, forcing me to squeeze Star, urging her faster. Galloping across my lands was the only way I could clear my head now. Closing my eyes for a moment and letting Starlight lead us to the others, I could almost feel the weight lift off my shoulders. Life could be easy this way, no cares. All I felt was the wind sweeping past me and the raw power and energy that ran beneath me. Peace flooded through me, until someone opened their mouth.

"Hey, Edward, open your eyes dammit! That filly will run you straight over the fence if you let her!" Jake hollered while bringing Cliff, his bay tobiano Gypsy Vanner stallion, around in front of Star and me, officially halting our freedom.

I hold on tightly as she rears up and nearly knocks me to the ground. I soothe her with my voice and gently stroke her neck. She lands back to earth with a thud, and prances around, agitated, snorting her disappointment.

"Woe, girl, easy now. It's alright. Steady, Starlight, steady girl." She slowed in her pacing and finally settled with a large sigh. "Atta girl, Star. Walk on, gently, now." I eased her into a slow walk in the direction of the barn, scowling at Jacob the entire time.

"What did I do now, boss?" He asked, with the audacity to look confused.

"You bloody well know what you fucking did, boy. You scared this poor filly half to death, and she nearly threw me across the yard. I had her well under control, and would have reined her in before I was caused any damn harm. It's your stupid ass that nearly got me killed!" I shouted, causing all the horses to shift and nicker a bit. The men themselves even looked spooked, though not Emmett, of course. By now he was far too used to me in a mood to even entertain the thought of fear. Instead he merely tried to calm his horse down and dismounted before going off to let out the now anxious mares.

The other boys followed after, as I dismounted and shut the all the exits, then I remounted Starlight and whistled the all clear. I heard the thunderous hooves beating against the pavement long before they came into sight. The musical and carefree whinnying filled the air, like trumpets announcing their arrival to the world. Then I saw her.

Valley Lilly, my beautiful, pure bred, untamed black Mustang. She had become matriarch of the herd this last year when her mother passed. There was nothing like watching that filly run free, hair blowing behind her, muscles bunching and flexing with each powerful stride. Horses like Lilly remind me why I even wanted a ranch to begin with. This very horse's own mother happened to be the first wild mustang I ever saw. Wild Lilly, my ma named her. And boy was she. As beautiful, wild, white, and graceful as the flower she was named after. Mustangs are magnificent creatures, though only the wild ones are truly forces of nature.

"Edward! Get your head out your ass, man! She's headed straight for ya!" I hear Jake bellowing and watch as our entire herd plunders from the barn in a line directed at me. Luckily, my little filly was a reining and cutting champion.

"Isn't nothing like a little work to liven up the morning, eh Star? Get 'em girl." With a quick squeeze she darts next to Lilly and forces her off toward the open pastures, thus leading the rest with us. We race side by side with the wild beasts until finally she kicks it into high gear and I have to pull away. Once a mustang decides it will out run you, ain't nothing gonna stop it. So I gently rein in little Starlight, and watch as the herd dashes past. They have no worries, no fears, no thoughts, they just run. They are free.

The boys catch up and we all sit a moment, thoughtful. In a few short weeks half these horses would be gone off to new homes, to be broken and trained until the spirit disappears from their eyes. A broken mustang, hell any broken horse, is a terrible sight. It's a bit like looking into a person's eyes before they die: no hope, no happiness, just utterly defeated.

I tip my hat to the carefree young before me and turn Starlight to the west. Can't dally any longer, got things that need fixin'.

"Em, Jazz, head over to the east quarter with the dually and pull out the fallen tree. Once it's cleared, mend the fences and make sure there ain't any oak around where the horses'll get at it" They both nod and race off to put their boys up for the morning. Maybe even put 'em out to the small grazing pasture attached to their barn. "Jake, go grab the fencing saddle bags. Meet me at the western hill by the old creek bed. We got a weak spot, and if that damned old mustang gets near it she'll break for it, taking the whole fucking herd with her." He nods and sits there a moment, just staring out across the land.

"Boss, you think love could ever come way out here? I mean, we pretty much sealed ourselves away from the rest of the world. You still think I could find it? Could it find me?" He stares out at the hills, so he misses the scowl I shoot at him. Guess he doesn't get the warning to get the fuck away.

"I don't pay you to think about love! Hell, I don't pay you to think, dammit! Hurry the hell up and grab the damn tools before I decide not to pay you and toss you out on your hide! Move!" He looks over at me, eyes wide in shock, before nodding and mumbling some kind of agreement, then racing off across the fields. Funny thing is, I scared him so bad he doesn't even bother to slow and open the gate, and he jumps that happy draft's ass right over the gate at full speed. _Gonna have to build higher fences, so the other horses don't do that_. Then I close my eyes and face the sun, snapping them open again when I see her face.

"Fuck." I mutter and run a hand through my hair. Stupid kid oughta know better than to bring up shit like love around me. "Come on girl," I ease her through the gate, then close it up and mount up before riding to the west.

God, it'd been months since that damned woman even took hold in my head, then today I can't seem to get her out. Doesn't help when that damned Jake started talking about love; now all I see are her eyes, her lips, her hair… Dammit all! I can still feel her, even. How the hell did this happen? That gold digging bitch somehow managed to weasel her way into my heart, only to turn around and try to sue the shirt off my back. Saying it was my fault when she idiotically tried to mount one of the mustangs and got thrown. What did she think was gonna happen? 'Reckless Negligence', my ass! She's just lucky I didn't turn around and press charges for emotional damage or some shit like that. Ugh! And I really thought she loved me… Nah, I was just stupid.

Starlight's whinny pulls me out of my internal monologue right as we reach the creek. She halts before I even pull her to a stop. _Smart little fucker, ain't you?_ I think to myself, smiling, and dismount her. I leave her reins hanging about her saddle and let her wander around for a drink and grazing. Finding myself a nice shady spot, I plop down and sprawl out, staring up at the sky.

I lay there for a while, watching the leaves dance in the wind and play in the sunlight. Nature is so beautiful to me. I just don't understand why city folk sit around in front of the TV all day when there is a world of mystery right outside their doors. Sighing, I drop my hat over my face and decide a nap is a good way to pass the time as I wait for that slow ass gypsy to catch up.

I jolt awake to the sound of rumbling hooves. Standing up, I listen harder and watch Starlight tune in on who's coming to join us.

"Who is it, girl?" I ask quietly, approaching her and readying myself to mount. Definitely two horses coming. Probably ain't Jake then, unless he picked up one of the other guys. "Better not be that damned Lilly. I can't have her getting out again."

I swing myself up into the saddle and wait. The snorts and slowing of the steps tells me that the horses are definitely being ridden. No wild animal in their right mind stops a full blown charge that quick, especially when we are downwind from them. Starlight relaxes and begins grazing where she stands. Lazy little thing, she is doesn't even bother to move from that spot as two horses, with riders, appear from the trees.

"Hey, Jake." I call, but can't seem to make out who's on the other steed. "Angela?" The person was way too damn small to be anyone else. _Well, maybe…nah_. I recognized the other horse though, aptly named Diablo.

"Hey, Ed. Um…" He pauses and scratches awkwardly at the back of his head. "Actually this is—"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Dr. Isabella Swan. Though, if you don't mind, I'd greatly prefer if you simply called me Bella." She gracefully dismounted Diablo, our huge black Friesian stallion, and approached me. "It's great to finally meet you." She smiles and holds her hand out.

_The fuck?_ This tiny woman was not only my new lead vet, but she also could handle Diablo? I looked from her to the stallion and back, certain my eyes were wide with the shock and incredulity I felt. I heard a little huff and saw her reach farther toward me, smile gone. I shake the surprise away and reach down, taking her hand in my own.

"Pleasure, Bella." And that's when I saw it. Looking into her eyes, I saw the fire, the passion. This was gonna be fun, munchkin girl or not.

**A/N: Long, I know. But now you know more about the girl he was thinking about in chapter 2. Yep, she did him WRONG! But don't worry, I think he just found him a new filly to chase after. Or did he? We shall see. I make no promises because these stories write themselves, I merely type them up. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…well I own the books that I bought from the store…but I don't own rights to them. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and her dreams (which is what everything is based off). Anyway…READ ON! :D (PLEASE)**

BPOV

Ben left me to unpack after he finished giving me the grand tour of the house. My room was tucked back into the east side. He explained that I would have more privacy on this end of the house, as all the workers lived at the opposite end. I had tried to protest the room, seeing as I was also an employee, but he shut me down by mentioning that everyone except Angela and myself were of the male persuasion. Still feeling uneasy, I thanked him and set to work unpacking my things.

The room was large, bigger than my father's living room back home. A huge window, nearly covering the entire east wall, lit the room naturally and illuminated the beautiful crystal chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling. A large, queen sized bed was positioned against the far wall, covered in smooth and invitingly brown bedspread. Two nightstands were positioned on either side of the bed, and two plush reading chairs sat on either side of the window, a table between them. Opposite the window were two doors. The closest door to me led into a spacious, walk-in closet, larger than any closet I had possessed prior to it. I set my clothing bags in there to be unpacked at a later time. I then opened the next door, and what appeared before me nearly stopped my heart.

The most elegant bathroom I had ever entered lay before me. I must have been in the far corner of the house, because on the north facing wall there was another window. Thankfully it was much smaller, only from about my shoulders to the ceiling. Under it sat a beautiful, Victorian style claw foot tub. I sighed in relaxation at just the thought of taking a long soak in its ivory depths. Beside it, in the corner of the room, was a walk-in shower, large enough for about three people to stand comfortably. _Might even fit four, if we squeezed…_ I mused, before shaking my head and turning toward the sinks.

There were his and hers sinks set into a chocolate marble over beige cabinets. Behind them a large mirror, overtaking the rest of the wall, reflected back the entire bathroom. It truly was magnificent. _However…?_ I looked around and didn't spot a toilet. _That's different. I wonder if there is a public one…or maybe this Edward expects me to use the paddock._ I chuckle to myself and walk over to a door set into the western wall. I open it, expecting to find a linen closet, but laugh outright when I find a toilet nestled into a small, but still roomy, area. _At least I don't have to go outside_. I giggled again before freshening up and unpacking my things. Once I finished, I'd have to see about getting acquainted with the horses I'll be taking care of.

Lunch time came, and I only noticed it due to Angela hollering upstairs for me to come down and eat something. I had meant to refuse, but when I opened my door and smelt the amazing scents coming from the kitchen, I raced down to investigate.

At the table Angela and Ben sat, patiently waiting for me. I sat and we bowed our heads in a silent moment of thanks to whatever out there may have helped us receive this delicious meal. I wasn't very religious, personally, but after one bite of Angela's homemade beef stew I may have become a devout Angelan.

The meal was so amazing; in fact, I ate three helpings alone, despite being full half way through the second. I nearly reached for a fourth, but thought better of it and decided to just sigh contentedly and rub at my distended stomach.

"That was amazing, Angela." I hummed happily and she laughed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Though I don't know where ya put most of it. A tiny thing like you needs some real meat on your bones, but it'll be hard if ya can eat that much and not show for it." She laughed as I just smiled and continued to rub my tummy happily. "Too bad them boys upset Edward, that's why they ain't here. If he ain't happy, nobody's happy. Well, 'cept me and Ben. He ain't got the evil in him to yell at the people who practically raised him." She smiled fondly, staring off in the distance. If I hadn't known already, I might wonder if she was his mother.

"Speaking of Mr. Cullen, when do I get to meet him? I'm sure he's probably aware that I arrived today, and will most likely want to officially meet his new vet, anyway." I stood and went to clear my place, before Angela stopped me.

"Please, dear, just leave those. I get paid to look after this house, and I wouldn't feel right accepting money when I ain't earned it. Just scoot on over to the barn. Looks like Emmett is riding up now. Have him help you get a horse and tell him I said to take you around with him. He's bound to be working with Edward, anyway, so then you can go and meet 'im." She waved me off after I thanked her again.

I smiled to myself. Angela is a bit what I had always imagined my mom to be like, though now I know that my mother can never be that sweet or motherly. Sighing, I exited the house and headed for the barn nearest the house.

"Hey there Bella!" Emmett boomed as I approached. I cringed and tried to hide it with a smile. This man would definitely take some getting used to.

"Hello Emmett. I was just coming to see if you minded me-" My breath stopped. I had been walking over to where Emmett was grabbing a saddle bag from the tack room, when the most gorgeous horse stuck his head out of the stall and looked directly at me. I had seen the large brown and white Gypsy that Em rode in on, but this was jet black and absolutely huge. "What is that?" I asked, walking toward him.

"Huh?" Emmett looked at where I was headed and caught my arm. "Oh I wouldn't, Doc. That's Edward's bastard son. Not really, of course, but they got the same kind o' temper. Just leave him be." He said before turning and throwing the saddle bags onto his steed. "He's a Friesian, though. If that's what you wanted to know." He said, not turning toward me, like it was an afterthought.

"And his name?" I asked, barely above a whisper. I was hypnotized by the stunning animal's intelligent stare.

"Ed calls him pretty bad things, stuff that shouldn't be said in a lady's company. But his registered name is Diablo's Flames. I call him Diablo, for short." He snickered at some inside joke I didn't get.

By that point I was arm's length from the beast, and reached my hand toward his nose. At first, he just stared at me, a mischievous look flashing in his eyes. Diablo reached his nose forward, as if trying to sniff me out. I knew better. Smirking I grabbed his nose and pushed it down, asserting my dominance and showing him I wasn't stupid. He snorted and almost comically threw his head up in surprise. I stepped closer and he went for my shoulder, but I stopped him again. I saw frustration pass over his features and he went for my ponytail. This time I ducked in toward him and pushed hard against his chest. Diablo had been leaning forward, so his weight wasn't properly balanced. He stumbled back and huffed at me. I giggled and stood my ground.

"You gonna quit, yet, or do I have to keep proving I'm not scared of you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. I watched as a calculating expression crossed his face. Then, he threw his head up and walked toward me, in challenge. But again, I knew better, so I just waited and watched. He reached the gate to his stall and paused. I held out my hand to him, waiting. We stared each other down for a few moments more before I saw him give in.

"Watch it, Bella, he bites!" Emmett hollered, and I heard him race towards me from the other side of the barn.

"Shut up and don't move." I said sternly. I heard him slow and stop. To Diablo I said, "It's alright, boy. Emmett won't hurt you. Come on, I won't either. Have a sniff?" He looked over at Emmett, then me. Decision flashed in his gaze, then he gently set his snout into my palm and sniffed.

"Holy shit," Emmett whispered. "He don't even do that for Edward, and the damn thing has known Ed his whole life." I heard the wonder and confusion in Emmett's voice, but I would have to explain later. For now, I knew which horse I wanted to ride.

"Good boy. You and I are going to go for a ride, ok? Would you like that?" I spoke gently to him while running my free hand up and down his face. He nickered happily and pushed lightly against my hands. "I thought you were restless. Come on, then." I let him go and moved to open the gate.

"Woe there, girl. You can pet him all he'll let you, but I won't let you open that gate. Edward can barely saddle him on a good day." Emmett approached and tried to pull me away.

"Listen, Emmett. This horse is not going to run. He will also be more than happy to let me ride him." I gave Diablo a quick once over. "Judging by his lack of muscle tone he has not had near enough exercise for a horse of his breed and stature. Now, go get me his tack and help me saddle him. I'm riding him out to help with whatever you're doing today." Then I remembered about how the guys treated Angela. "Angela's orders." His eyes shot to mine, as if checking to make sure I was serious. I held his gaze confidently and waited.

Just like the horse, I saw defeat in his eyes before he huffed and turned on his heel. For a moment I thought he might go tell Angela just who I wanted to ride out, but instead he returned with tack and told me to open up the stall.

It didn't take but two quick minutes for us to saddle Diablo, and then we were off toward the western hills, where Edward waited by a creek for Emmett to return. I quickly squeezed Diablo into a full gallop and just let him run, only guiding him in the direction Emmett would supply. I felt his happiness and excitement in every step we took. I loved the feeling, knowing that this horse hadn't been broken, and his raw power surged beneath me. I would show Mr. Cullen how to properly control this beast if he was adamant on not breaking him. _I really hope he doesn't destroy this spirit. It's too beautiful to die_.

**A/N: Another long chapter, I see. I can't seem to keep them as short as before, but so far haven't heard any complaints. Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed/favorited/or set up alerts for my story, I really appreciate all the positive messages I've gotten. As long as you keep reading, I'll keep writing. Until the end of the story, that is. Then I will start another! Peace, Love, Horses!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sadly. So anything that resembles the amazing franchise belongs to the people who hold the copyrights and trademarks, or whatever. Anyway, enough business, time for fun! ;D**

**A/N: I know I didn't catch you all the way up with the last chapter, but I wanted you all to read Ed's reaction first, because he's the one that is so stubborn. No lemons yet, but just you wait ;)**

EPOV

Bella surpassed my expectations immediately. I hadn't expected her to be absolutely stunning, with pale skin, rosy cheeks, soft lips, and the deepest chocolate hair and eyes I had ever seen. She wore a faded pair of denim jeans, with holes about the knees that didn't look tailor made, a crimson tank top that dipped just low enough to be sexy while maintaining her modesty, a pair of worn looking, brown cowboy boots, and a black Stetson pulled low over her brow. All together she was definitely a sight to behold.

My eyes drifted back to her face and I noticed her gaze moving about my own body as I had hers. I smirked knowingly; she would definitely like what she saw. However, as I searched her roaming eyes, I noticed they held no interest in them. It seemed more as if she were sizing me up than checking me out. My smile dropped slightly as her eyes went back to my own. She glanced at my saddened expression and practically beamed at me. _Bitch_.

I huffed and let go of her hand. As I sat back up, I noticed Diablo again. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I noticed he wasn't being held.

"Dammit woman, you better go grab the reins before that animal takes off. I didn't spend a small fortune on him just so you could lose him." I snapped. When she didn't move to immediately follow my order, I looked down at her. She simply stood there looking at me. After a few moments of just staring, she huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. My eyes automatically flickered to her chest, then I quickly looked back into her eyes.

"Well." I stated, waiting for her to move.

"Well, yourself. Two things: first, I have a name, which I just told you so there is no way you already forgot it, and I would much rather you use it; second, the horse is perfectly fine. Watch and learn." She smirked, turning on her heel before walking the opposite direction of Diablo. I glanced at him, and was amazed to see him watching her expectantly. I looked back over to her as she began speaking.

"A horse, stallion or not, only needs to be shown that you aren't going to put up with their games. Diablo has learned this quickly." She held her hand out after giving me a confident look. I heard movement behind me and turned just in time to see Diablo begin walking directly toward her. She simply stood there, smiling fondly at him, like it was an everyday thing to have a 1,500 pound beast coming right at her.

I nearly fell off Starlight when the damned animal placed his snout gently in the five-foot-nothing girl's hand and nuzzled her, whinnying softly. She reached up and hugged his enormous head to her body, whispering quietly.

"This is all he needs, a friend. Not someone who yells at him, punishes him harshly, and barely touches him. He just wants someone to take care of him." She lifted his snout level to her face and kissed his nose. I swear the fucker smiled when she did. Then she stuck her thumbs in his mouth.

_Stupid girl!_ I jumped off of Starlight, and was about to run over to her, when Emmett grabbed me from behind.

"Em—" I started to growl at him, but he interrupted me.

"I already tried to stop her from touching him, and she didn't listen. I tried to stop her from opening his stall, but she didn't listen. Just watch. She really is something with that horse." He whispered with unconcealed awe, never taking his eyes off of her. I try pulling away again, but find it to be useless. Emmett was too damn strong for his own good.

I sigh in defeat and watch as Bella prods around inside Diablo's mouth with her thumbs. Then she smiles, removing her hands from his lips, and pats his snout.

"Good boy. I bet it's been a while since someone was checking your mouth, but you handled it wonderfully." She cooed and looked like she might hug him again. Instead, she looked at me with anger flashing across her eyes. "This young thing is barely three years old. How long have you had him?" The disbelief was evident in her tone.

"Since he was old enough to be weaned. I picked him while his dam was pregnant with 'im. Why do you care?" I shook Emmett off, who finally let me go, and approached her. I felt like she was attacking my ability to look after my animals, and that would not be tolerated on my own land.

"Then you should know that he's much too young to understand half of the things you try to teach him. Of course, after what I've seen and felt him do, I can assure you he is no horse of ordinary intelligence." She looked at him as he nuzzled her shoulder, all heat disappearing from her expression and tone. "He is more than eager to learn, more than willing to please you. All you have to do is use a kind, firm, and steady hand." She turned back to me, not quite as angry as before. "I know you treat everyone the same, humans and animals alike. Just think about being a little kinder, a little more patient, with them. You'd be surprised by the results."

I stood there a moment, shocked. This tiny, young, naïve woman just stood here and told me, tall, strong, intimidating man, how to live my own life. She acted as if I were no different than the giant animal grazing by her side. This will not do. I don't answer to anyone, especially not some woman that works for me.

"Now you listen here, girl," I boomed. "I don't know who you _think_ you are, but let me tell you right now and set things straight. I am Edward Cullen, owner of this land and all the horses and _people_ on it. You, one of those people, have no right to tell _me_ what I can and cannot do." Diablo raised his head and looked at me. Bella simply placed her hands on her hips and listened. "I am the boss around here, and you will listen to what I say. Take that damned abomination back to his pen and leave him there. Then, get your ass over to the Black's place and meet Billy. He will show you the horses and tell you just what your job is. After that, go home and clean up, and be in the dining room by supper. After that, you will get to your room and sleep. We get up early 'round here, so we get to sleepin' early, too." I pointed back the way she came and waited.

"Are you quite finished?" She asked, completely unaffected. I just stared at her. "Good. Now maybe you can listen for a moment. I am Dr. Isabella Swan, caretaker of the horses _you_ own. By rights, that means I have control over how these animals are handled, so I damn well can tell you what to do in regards to them. That makes me in charge, woman or not, _and_ by your own choice of hiring me. As for the people you like to think you own, I sure as hell didn't come here because you bought me, and I'm guessing none of the guys did, either. So you may want to rethink that statement, or are you suggesting I start calling you **master**?" She raised an eyebrow as she spat the word. I just stood gaping at her, completely astonished by her fearless and brazen behavior. "I would like to go meet Billy, and learn about what exactly I will be doing here, thank you. However, I'll be in need of an escort there, and since you _own_ this land, who better than yourself for the job? As for after that, I believe I control my own life, thanks. But I will take your suggestions into consideration." She turned and quickly mounted Diablo, spooking him a bit, and then trotted him out of view.

"Damn," Emmett muttered before letting out a low whistle. "I knew the girl had balls from how she handled Diablo, but she didn't even bat an eyelash after you just tore at her hide. Little thing has some serious fire in her." He turned back to me and cleared his throat nervously, catching sight of my scowl.

"I'll deal with you later. Patch the damn fence and get your ass home." I jumped onto Starlight and pushed her toward where Bella disappeared to. As I raced through the leaves, I heard the echo of Emmett's laughter drift toward me from behind. He'd definitely get stuck helping muck the stalls tonight.

It took a moment, but I found Bella sitting astride Diablo just outside the trees. I slowed Starlight sooner than necessary and just watched her stare out over my land. She took a deep breath, smiling as she closed her eyes and sighed. Just then, a cloud moved and the sun lit up her hair, exposing fiery streaks throughout its dark depths. She truly was gorgeous. I watched as she lay her body against Diablo's neck and whispered silently into his ears. If it weren't magnificent, the scene would almost appear comical. The tiny girl atop the giant beast as she fearlessly controls his endless power, and he willingly follows her every command. The woman must be magic, or heavenly, to have such a talent.

"Are you going to watch me all day, or are we going to visit Billy?" She asked suddenly, breaking me from her spell. I look up to find her watching me lazily, still leaning against the horse. I try to speak, but can't find my voice. Clearing my throat, I finally manage a strained apology, before nudging Starlight forward.

_What the hell just happened?_ I ask myself, trying to shake off the remaining bit of stupor that had swept over me. I hear a faint giggle behind me before Bella races past me on Diablo.

"Tell me which way to go!" She shouts back before urging the horse to run faster. I gently kick at Starlight's sides and hurry her to catch up. She quickly reaches the much larger horse and runs alongside him. I hear Bella's laughter again, though louder and more excited, as she lets go of the reins and spreads her arms out wide, looking up to the sky. Fear sweeps through me at the thought of her falling, but then I see that Diablo's gallop is so smooth that it would be nearly impossible for her to fall.

I smile at the free and beautiful sight beside me for a moment longer before using Starlight to herd Diablo in the direction of the Black's home. When we approach it minutes later, Bella instinctually reaches for Diablo's mane and looks toward the home. However, the purely ecstatic smile never disappears from her face. _Stunning, that doesn't even begin to describe you, but it will do for now_, I think to her before shaking it away.

She's my employee, and that's how it happened last time. Women only want money, especially women who don't have any. I had to be more careful around her from now on, or I'd end up with another law suit on my hands, or worse: I could fall for her…

**A/N: Yes, I did just end it there. So Bella and Edward officially met, I think it went well. What do you think? As always I love to read your reviews and look forward to seeing what you think. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight franchise. I merely borrow the amazing characters.**

**A/N: A mistake was pointed out to me by a reviewer (LiLi82!), and I want to apologize now. Back in Chapter 4 I mention that Bella rides up with Jake, when I meant Emmett. I obviously was thinking ahead of myself and sincerely apologize for the mix-up. I hope that not too many people were confused. Well, here's another chapter, enjoy!**

BPOV

Emmett and I raced across the hills toward the little creek where Mr. Cullen waited. I heard the occasional excited snort from Diablo and Cliff, the huge Gypsy Emmett rode, but our ride was otherwise peacefully silent.

As we crested the final hill, giant trees rose up before us and we slowed. Pausing at the top of the hill I scanned the scenery before me. We had a lot of trees in Washington, but none as light and absent of moss as these. The sight was both foreign and familiar at the same time.

Emmett turned in his saddle from the bottom of the hill, catching my eye with a wave. I nodded and gently urged Diablo down the hill, letting him take it as slowly and cautiously as he wanted. Then, we followed Emmett and Cliff into the forest.

I immediately felt safer, more secure in the close surroundings of the trees. I felt more at home under the dark coverings of shade that the forest provided, and relaxed in the saddle. I heard the quiet running of water nearby and assumed it wouldn't take long to reach our destination. _Too bad, I really love it out here_, I think to myself as we pass through some particularly thick brush.

"Hey, Emmett," a deep, smooth voice calls as we break into a small clearing. My skin tingles all over as I feel a gaze on me, and as I meet the eyes of Mr. Cullen for the first time, my breathing stops.

There, on the back of a pure white thoroughbred mare, sits the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He has pale skin like mine, though definitely a few shades darker, lips the color of pale roses, a strong, angular nose, a chiseled, manly jaw, bronze hair that peaked out from under his cream Stetson, and, definitely not the least handsome feature on this god's face, his green eyes the color of wet, glistening emeralds that shone in the sun filtering in through the treetops. _Surely this cannot be the horrible Edward I have been warned about_, I think to myself as he squints toward me.

"Angela?" He questions. I smile to myself as his voice rolls over my body like a lover's caress. Now if only he'd say my name.

"Hey, Ed. Um… Actually, this is—" I quickly interrupted his awkward introduction.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. My name is Dr. Isabella Swan. Though, if you don't mind, I'd greatly prefer if you simply called me Bella." I dismounted Diablo and walked toward him. "It's great to finally meet you." I smile, trying to be friendly and professional, while holding out my hand to him.

Instead of taking it he simply stares down at me, then looks over toward Emmett, and back at me. The shock and disbelief in his eyes was not very promising, and quite rude. I heave a sigh, feeling the smile leave my face, and lean up toward him so that he can better reach my hand. Then I wait some more.

Finally, his manners kick in and he leans down. Taking my small hand in his large one, he grips it lightly and shakes once.

"Pleasure, Bella." My breath catches in my throat as my name rolls off of his tongues and his warm hand continues to hold mine. I watch as his eyes roam my face, and then my body, as I had just done to him earlier. However, being closer to him proved too much temptation for me, and my eyes began wandering his form once again. This time, however, I saw the hard lines on his face, the stiff posture he held, and the arrogant raise of his chin. The white button down shirt he wore, open over a grey tank top, left nothing to the imagination as it hugged his firm, toned torso. He had a major ego, I immediately became cautious.

When I felt his gaze back on my face, I forced myself to look away from his body. I nearly laughed as his face fell and he became confused. I had mastered the art of hiding my desires from my face after it got my heart broken. Dad used to call me an open book, but I had long since closed myself off from the world.

I smiled at him again, fighting the sadness that threatened to take hold of me. He huffed at me and then released my hand. He looked back over toward Emmett, his eyes widening.

"Dammit woman, you better go grab the reins before that animal takes off. I didn't spend a small fortune on him just so you could lose him." He says to me, and I turn to look at whatever he was talking about. I realize that Diablo was just standing there grazing, no one holding on to him. I guessed that is what he was talking about. I looked back up at him and waited. When he said nothing else, but looked down at me and stared, I crossed my arms. This man was so comical, but laughing was the wrong thing to do.

"Well." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yourself." I say obstinately. "Two things: first, I have a name, which I just told you so there is no way you already forgot it, and I would much rather you use it; second, the horse is perfectly fine. Watch and learn." I turn my back on Diablo and pace down to the creek bed. Then I turn to face him. I smile when I see the horse watching me intently, waiting for my command. _Good boy_, I think at him proudly.

"A horse, stallion or not, only needs to be shown that you aren't going to put up with their games. Diablo has learned this quickly." I hold out my hand in wordless permission for him to come to me. The stallion glances at my hand, then looks back to me before he confidently strides toward me. I catch Edward watch Diablo walk right by him, and get the extreme satisfaction of seeing his eyes widen as the huge horse gently nuzzles my palm. I am overwhelmed with happiness and hug Diablo's face.

"This is all he needs, a friend. Not someone who yells at him, punishes him harshly, and barely touches him. He just wants someone to take care of him." He nuzzles against me in agreement before I lift his nose to my mouth and kiss him. I peeked and saw that Edward was still completely in shock. _Why is he so afraid of you?_ I thought, looking back at Diablo. Then I thought of something that might explain Emmett and Edward's fears.

Without registering that I only met this horse today, or asking if Diablo had ever had his mouth checked like this, I stuck my thumbs into his lips and felt around on his teeth. Thankfully he stayed perfectly still and just looked at me curiously.

I vaguely registered Edward jumping off of his mare and turning toward me, fear evident on his face. Luckily Emmett kept him back, having a quick word with him. If this boy had been spooked, I may not have thumbs anymore. I found what I was looking for and was instantly angered. Little Diablo is only about three years old. That's barely old enough to be called a stallion instead of a foal.

"Good boy. I bet it's been a while since someone was checking your mouth, but you handled it wonderfully." I patted his snout then turned on his idiot owner. "This young thing is barely three years old. How long have you had him?" This sort of idiocy I would expect from a first time owner, but a rancher? Seriously, Cullen, get it together.

I watched as his face hardened into a mask of indifference, his eyes glinting with anger. _Good, about time I met the man everyone keeps warning me about_, I thought to myself and prepared for the lashing I was sure to receive. _Bring it_.

"Since he was old enough to be weaned. I picked him while his dam was pregnant with 'im. Why do you care?" He shook off Emmett's restraining hands and walked toward me arrogantly. However, I expected the rage to start right as I finished speaking, so he obviously had some control. I decided to see just how much control.

"Then you should know that he's much too young to understand half of the things you try to teach him. Of course, after what I've seen and felt him do, I can assure you he is no horse of ordinary intelligence." I looked over at Diablo as he nuzzled at my shoulder, a clear attempt at trying to regain my attention. He was too damn sweet. "He is more than eager to learn, more than willing to please you. All you have to do is use a kind, firm, and steady hand." I rubbed his snout and turned back to Edward. I knew I shouldn't be angry. Any man that could keep a horse unbroken and this kind couldn't be that bad. He still needed to learn a lesson, though.

"I know you treat everyone the same, humans and animals alike. Just think about being a little kinder, a little more patient, with them. You'd be surprised by the results." I told him, trying to be kinder, I didn't want to push him too hard, yet.

Apparently I had misjudged his control, as I watched his chest puff out and his chin rise in defiance. Absolute rage molded his face into the hard lines I had observed earlier. _Hello, Edward._ I thought smugly. This was the beast of a man everyone feared so much, but underneath all of the anger, was just a wounded pride. _Who hurt you?_

"Now you listen here, girl. I don't know who you _think_ you are, but let me tell you right now and set things straight. I am Edward Cullen, owner of this land and all the horses and _people_ on it. You, one of those people, have no right to tell _me_ what I can and cannot do." Beside me, Diablo stiffened and raised his head, listening intently to Edward's tone. His nervous energy confirmed that he knew this voice well, too well if I had anything to say about it. "I am the boss around here, and you will listen to what I say. Take that damned abomination back to his pen and leave him there. Then, get your ass over to the Black's place and meet Billy. He will show you the horses and tell you just what your job is. After that, go home and clean up, and be in the dining room by supper. After that, you will get to your room and sleep. We get up early 'round here, so we get to sleepin' early too." He dramatically pointed back toward the house and it took all my self-control not to laugh at him. _How old is he, two?_ I grinned inwardly at my own joke.

Crossing my arms I looked at him and decided he needed to know I wouldn't stand for his games, just like Diablo. However, something in me said this man would take a bit longer to tame than the beautiful horse at my side.

"Are you quite finished?" I asked, and waited as he just stared at me. Realizing I would not be receiving an answer, I continued. "Good. Now maybe you can listen for a moment. I am Dr. Isabella Swan, caretaker of the horses _you_ own. By rights, that means I have control over how these animals are handled, so I damn well can tell you what to do in regards to them. That makes me in charge, woman or not, and by your own choice of hiring me. As for the people you like to think you own, I sure as hell didn't come here because you bought me, and I'm guessing none of the guys did, either. So you may want to rethink that statement, or are you suggesting I start calling you **master**?" I spat the word at him in disgust. "I would like to go meet Billy, and learn about what exactly I will be doing here, thank you. However, I'll be in need of an escort there, and since you _own_ this land, who better than yourself for the job? As for after that, I believe I control my own life, thanks. But I will take your suggestions into consideration." I turned and hastily mounted Diablo, scaring him a bit, and trotted away before my control broke and I laughed at the very cartoon-like look of shock plastered on the man's face. No woman had ever spoken to him like that, and I even doubted if **anyone** had spoken to him that way. I giggled to myself and halted Diablo at the top of the hill.

Moments later I heard a horse racing toward me, out of the trees. I smiled to myself and thought, _good boy_. Then I leaned forward and rested on Diablo's neck. I knew Edward had stopped and just sat there watching me, but I let him. I knew full well he was letting his guard down for a moment, and I wanted him to.

After a bit longer, I turned my face toward him. His face was completely open as he obviously checked me out. My stomach fluttered at the pure awe in his face, and I chastised myself for being so girly. This man needed to be shown who truly is boss, not have me throw myself at him. An idea popped into my head, but I quickly squashed it before it registered on my face. I let my exhaustion into my features and finally broke his concentration.

"Are you going to watch me all day, or are we going to visit Billy?" I asked, watching as his eyes met mine. He looked as if he had just woken from a dream, even shaking his head a bit to clear it. He cleared his throat, then mumbled out what kind of sounded like an apology. I smile as he passes me and giggle when he shakes his head again.

Another idea pounces on me and I act without thinking. I urge Diablo into a long trot and pass Edward. Then I let my horse break into his full gallop as I holler back for Ed to tell me which way to go. Instead of doing as I say, he brings the beautiful white horse right alongside me as we dash across the hills. It feels so amazing that I laugh, throwing out my arms and raising my face to the heavens. Life was meant to be like this. _**I**_ was meant to be like this.

I feel Diablo's strides shorten, and his head come up as we near an obstacle. I reach out and grab the reins, opening my eyes and seeing a small house in the same Spanish style as the main one I live in. It was quaint, definitely more my speed, with a small barn off to the side. I saw a few paints and some kind of pony grazing nearby, though no fencing in sight.

"They don't go anywhere. Billy has 'em trained too well, but he likes them better free." Edward says beside me. Without even looking, I know that any of the vulnerability he showed earlier was gone. I sigh and dismount Diablo, stroking his neck and telling him how well he was doing. I knew he didn't get a lot of work done, but his stamina is phenomenal.

"I can't say I disagree. Though fences should still be in place near roads and other dangerous obstacles because horses don't always do what they are told." I said to him, still stroking Diablo.

I heard Edward dismount just as the door on the house opened and a man in a wheelchair rolled out.

"Hey there Edward, see you finally got someone who knows how to handle Diablo." His smile stretched across his entire face, the white of his teeth making his darkly tanned skin seem even darker. "And it's a little girl, at that. Always knew it'd take a beauty to tame the beast." He chuckled and rolled down the ramp toward us. I lead Diablo over to the man, so he didn't have to go too far.

"Well this beautiful little girl can whoop any beastly man into shape, it just takes a little patience and some hard work. The name's Isabella Swan, I'm the new head vet here, taking your place as I hear it. And I'd like it if you would call me Bella, I prefer it." I held out my hand and smiled at the man. Everyone's first instinct is to feel sorry for someone disabled, but looking into this man's eyes, I saw that he was just as happy as anyone who could walk. My thoughts of pity vanished, in their stead I found myself feeling pride at this man's strength and perseverance.

"I'm sure you could, Bella." He chuckled and shook my hand, releasing it and relaxing into his chair. "I'm Billy Black, as I'm sure you know. I'll be showing you the ropes and helping you out when you need me, not that you will. I hear great things about you from the vet world." He smiled again, and I thanked him. I like Billy.

**A/N: Long chapter. But I feel like it needed to show a lot about Bella and her methods. You also got a few snipits about things to come. Hope you enjoyed. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, except what I bought from the stores :P**

EPOV

(Recap of last Edward chapter) _I smile at the free and beautiful sight beside me for a moment longer before using Starlight to herd Diablo in the direction of the Black's home. When we reach it minutes later, Bella almost instinctually reaches for Diablo's mane and looks toward the home. However, the purely ecstatic smile never disappears from her face. __**Stunning, that doesn't even begin to describe you, but it will do for now**__, I think to her before shaking it away. She's my employee, and that's how it happened last time. Women only want money, especially women who don't have any. I had to be more careful around her from now on, or I'd end up with another law suit on my hands, or worse. I could fall for her…_

Bella looks around at the small house owned by the Black's. The land originally belonged to their family, but when they started to drown in their own debt, my dad offered to buy them out while still allowing them to keep their home. It wasn't an easy agreement to begin with, but our families have grown close over time. Now, I view Billy as another father, just like old Ben.

I notice her interest in the horses and nearly laugh. Old Billy had outdone himself with them paints, they never left sight of the house, and would come running whenever he whistled. It was truly a miracle, but also a riot to watch.

"They don't go anywhere. Billy has 'em trained too well, but he likes them better free." I told her, keeping my tone professional. She sighed, frustrated, and gracefully hopped off of Diablo. She stood next to him and soothed the panting beast. I felt envy rear its ugly head as her hand smoothed over his sweat covered neck, her fingers running through his mane. I nearly groaned at the image of her running her hands over me the same way, though a little lower than my—I shook my head as she began speaking to the me, still facing the horse.

"I can't say I disagree. Though fences should still be in place near roads and other dangerous obstacles because horses don't always do what they are told." I heard the smile in her face, and smirked as I hopped down from Starlight and left her to graze. Billy wheeled himself out of the house, right on cue.

"Hey there Edward, see you finally got someone who knows how to handle Diablo." He smiled brightly as I nodded in greeting. "And it's a little girl, at that. Always knew it'd take a beauty to tame the beast." He rolled toward us, and I saw Bella approach him out of the corner of my eye. She was being polite, maybe out of pity. That was probably it, didn't want the crippled man to go out of his way. I bristled and followed slowly behind her.

"Well this beautiful little girl can whoop any beastly man into shape, it just takes a little patience and some hard work. The name's Isabella Swan, I'm the new head vet here, taking your place as I hear it. And I'd like it if you would call me Bella, I prefer it." There was naturalness to her voice I hadn't heard before. Maybe she was hiding something before. _Figures, women are always hiding something_. I grumble to myself and lift my hat, scratching at my head as the two shake hands.

"I'm sure you could, Bella." I hear Billy say, and then I catch the look in his eyes as he watches me. He looked smug, a knowing smile spreading across his face.

"Well, if you two are done wasting time with pleasantries, it's time to get down to business." Bella looked halfway between me and Billy, letting us both see her eyes roll. I coughed to hide a chuckle. "Right, well, I'm gonna leave her here for you to show around and explain the work load. Have a good one." I tipped my hat to Billy and headed back toward the horses.

"One minute, Billy. I just have to talk with Mr. Cullen a moment." I heard Bella murmur. Then her quick footsteps caught up to me. "Wait a minute. I have to ask you something."

I turn to her and lift off my hat, placing it on the horn of my saddle. Sighing, I swipe my hands through my hair and finally face her.

"What?" She smirked and grazed her eyes over my hair.

"I just wanted to know if I'd be seeing you for dinner. You and the boys were busy through lunch which didn't please Angela, or myself. So will you all be present? Or am I going to be forced to haul your ass out of the stalls?" She raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips. I closed my eyes and smirked at the sky.

"I don't miss dinner unless its roundup and the horses are being especially grouchy. Whether or not you will see me at the table, is yet to be decided. Go figure out your job so you can do it tomorrow." With that I hopped onto Star and replaced my cap. "Don't lose that damned horse, he better be in his stall before I sit to eat my dinner." Then I turned and spurred Starlight back toward the creek. Emmett better have that stupid fence fixed, or he would not only be mucking stalls, but clearing out the dog pens for Jake.

As I raced away, I heard Bella's musical laugh follow me. For once, laughter following me as I angrily race away doesn't ignite my fury further, but rather calms it and me. _Dangerous_, my inner voice warned. I agreed, but couldn't seem to wipe the smile from my face.

I wiped the sweat from my brow after locking a freshly cleaned Starlight back into her stall. Turning, I see Diablo warily string at me from within his own room. I approached him slowly, holding out my hand. His ears pinned back and he whinnied nervously.

"Fine then, be that little girl's pet. What do I care?" I huffed and hung my hat in the barn before heading in for a shower.

Once I cleaned up and changed into some black slacks, green button down, and my black house shoes. I dried my hair and tried to tame it with my hands, failing as always. Catching a delicious scent wafting up the stairs, I absently rub my stomach and follow it out of my room. Exiting my room, I catch sight of the most exquisite creature I had ever laid eyes on walking down the hall in front of me.

Dark hair braided and twisted about the base of her skull, a deep blue dress, dipping low to the small of her back and barely falling to her knees. Her ivory skin shines beneath the hall lights, and I notice that no shoes cover her adorable feet, right below her deliciously toned calves. She was fit for the red carpet, but not a simple house like mine. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, do I kno—" My words stuck in my throat as the beautiful creature faced me, and it was Bella.

"Well you don't know me well, but you know who I am." She answered my unfinished question and smirked, turning away and walking down the stairs to the dining hall. _Holy shit_.

**A/N: Yumminess! This chapter was a lot of fun, though Edward was a little more docile. Fluke or by design? Guess you'll just have to wait and see! Peace, Love and, Horses!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I wish I did so I could write all day and not have to get a real job, but I don't so I have to go out every day and earn money. Cruel world we live in, huh?**

**A/N: Sorry this is so late, didn't have time to write it last night due to karate and family time. I will still have a second chapter for you tonight. Hope you enjoy, and continue reviewing. It really lifts someone's day to see people praising their work, especially when they didn't expect it. THANKS!**

BPOV

I left Billy's house around four. We had sat and talked about all the requirements of my job for a while, though I had already studied up on everything I'd need to know about working on a Mustang ranch. Once business was out of the way, we just sat and talked about horses, the benefits of taming rather than breaking, the Cullen and Black families, and even a little about the other hands I had yet to see. Once conversation had dwindled away, we sat comfortably silent and watched Diablo play with the paints. It was really funny to see the huge Friesian being outmatched by the smaller, and more docile, horses.

When the sun was starting to get low in the sky, I said my farewells with Billy and rode home on Diablo. _Home_, I haven't had a real home since I can remember. Sure, I always thought of my Dad's place as home, but that's because I was supposed to. I never felt like I fit in back in Forks. Here, in the open skies surrounded by horses and grouchy men, I felt happy. It feels like home.

I smiled as I dismounted my horse and walked him into the barn. I took off his tack and put it away, leaving him to stand untethered in the hall. When I returned, as I expected, he just stood there waiting.

"Good boy, Diablo. You keep this up and I'll have to rename you Angel." I giggled and he nuzzled into my shoulder. "Alright, alright, I'll brush you already." I walked over to the bucket of brushes and grabbed a squeegee. I decided to just wipe off his sweat and bathe him later. "You'd just go out and roll as soon as you were clean anyway, huh?" I asked him. He looked at me stoically in response, I broke into more laughter.

"What's so funny?" A deep, southern voice drawled. Jasper.

"I was just asking Diablo, here, if he would get all dirty right after I clean him up." I turned and smiled at him while wiping the horse down.

"And what did the horse say?" He lifted an eyebrow as he leaned against the barn door. I watched as his chest flexed while he crossed his arms across his chest. Yes, very much my type. My eyes flicked back up to his face and I tried to remember what he asked.

"Um, well he didn't say anything. He just looked at me, as if to say, 'what do you think?'" I giggled again. "I'm pretty certain that, as soon as he gets near shavings or dirt, he's going to roll."

"Yeah, he will. But he'll look good for the five minutes before hand." He smirked and sauntered over to us. "You work well with him; treat him more as an equal than a subordinate."

"They are equal to us, in intelligence. Their strength surpasses us, though. I just think if you treat someone as well as you want them to treat you, then they will rise to the occasion." I looked over at Jasper and saw he had stopped a few feet away, warily eyeing Diablo. I glanced at the horse, myself, and saw that his ears were pinned as he glared at Jasper. I giggled again.

"Guess he's a little protective of you, ma'am." He drawled nervously, clearing his throat.

"More like possessive. He's not used to someone who treats him right, so he kind of looks at me as a mother. However, I'm smaller than him so he gets a little fierce." I patted at Diablo's neck, getting his attention. "He isn't a threat. Leave him be."

Diablo stared at me, thinking it over, before he turned back and snorted at Jasper. Then he dipped his head and began eating the hay I had placed at his feet. Jasper watched in astonishment, and then slowly walked forward when I waved him over.

"Just let him know you're coming over, talk to him. Don't baby him though. Just use your normal tone and act like your talking to a person." I coached him and continued to wipe off the sweat from Diablo's other side.

"Um, ok. Hey Diablo. I know you don't much like us men here at the ranch, and it's our fault, but I hope you'll let us fix that." He put his hand out and gently stroked Diablo's side. "Easy boy, I won't hurt you."

Diablo stayed relaxed and pretty much ignored Jasper. That was better than him kicking or attacking him, I guess. Jasper looked over at me, his eyes wide and full of wonder.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"This is all so different of him. He normally can't stand still to save his life, and those hooves of his fly everywhere if someone gets within reach. Yet, here he is being completely calm while you clean him and I pet him. What kind of witchcraft are you pulling, here?" He smirked teasingly, though I knew he seriously wondered how I did it.

I walked over to the bucket and grabbed two brushes for his coat, before returning to Diablo's side and handing one to Jasper.

"Honestly, I just studied how horses interact within the herd's social hierarchy. Diablo is still young and wild enough that it's easy to force him into a similar type of relationship with a human. All I did was show him that I'm the boss and he will do as I say, but I didn't yell or scream at him. I simply showed him through action and firm words. They respond better to a calm handler than an excited one." Diablo raised his head and looked at me, chewing on his hay. "Almost done boy, then you can go back into your stall and rest."

Jasper nodded thoughtfully and handed me back the brush. I went over and grabbed two mane and tail combs, handing one to Jasper and motioning for him to brush out Diablo's mane.

"You sure he won't get upset?" He asked nervously.

"Not entirely, but if you talk to him and don't let him push you around, you'll live." I giggled and headed toward the tail. "Of course, you could always do his tail and risk being kicked." I mused, gathering up Diablo's hair in one hand and combing it out with the other.

"Don't bite or kick me Diablo, or I swear I won't let you out of that stall for a month." I giggled at Jasper's threat and watched as he somewhat confidently brushed out Diablo's mane. The horse snorted a bit but otherwise ignored the man by his head. _Progress, the least I can ask for_, I thought to myself, smiling.

When we finished, Jasper put away the brushes and cleaned up the remaining hay while I put Diablo in his stall and filled his water bucket.

"You were great today," I whispered, kissing his nose. "Don't forget about me while you're sleeping." Then I walked out toward the house with Jasper.

"Oh, yes. I meant to tell you that Angela wanted you to know that we are throwing a little dinner party for your arrival. She would like you to wear something fancy, as will the rest of the house. That's why I came out to the barn." He laughed at himself for not remembering. "I guess you distracted me." He winked and ran past me into the house, turning to wave as he disappeared through the door.

I laughed and shook my head. Guess I'd find a use for that dress Renee, my mother, had bought me for graduation. Then I got nervous as I climbed the stairs and entered my room. _What will Edward thinks if he sees me all dressed up?_

I shook that thought away as I stripped off my dirty clothes and plunked my Stetson onto the hook next to my bedroom door. I took a quick shower, then braided my hair and wound it up behind my head. Satisfied that it looked formal, but still casual, I applied some mascara and lip gloss before pulling on the royal blue dress. I felt a little self-conscious about how low the back dipped and how it barely touched my knees, but the high front made me feel a little better. I decided to wear just a ring my father had given me for a gift and a bracelet that belonged to my grandmother. I debated on wearing shoes, but decided against it. We were in the house; I shouldn't worry about covering my feet.

One last look in the mirror and I was out. I headed down the hall when I heard a door open behind me and footsteps follow me down the hall. I wondered who it was, but decided they would say something to me. I heard the person clear their throat. _A man, of course, only other woman here is Angela_.

"Excuse me," the voice said. _Edward_. "Do I kno—" He stopped speaking as his eyes flew wide and his jaw dropped when I turned to face him. I smiled at his obvious shock of finding the girl in the hall to be his new veterinarian.

"Well you don't know me well, but you know who I am." To keep from laughing, I quickly turned and descended the staircase and walked into the dining room, giggling.

The sight before me stopped me in my tracks. The table had a silver tablecloth covering it, a gold vase centered on it filled with the most beautiful arrangement of red roses, babies' breath and freesia I had ever seen, and fine china laid out at the seating places. Around the room, on nearly every surface, burned red candles, filling the room with the scent of roses. Everyone turned as I walked in and watched me take everything in.

Emmett was the first to move, and I watched as he walked over. He was changed out of his jeans and shirt from earlier, now wearing snug khakis and brown button up, opened over a crimson t-shirt. He looked very handsome, though still extremely muscular. He finally reached me and swept me into a huge hug, lifting my feet off of the ground.

"Welcome, Bella!" He boomed into my ear as I laughed and hugged him back.

"Thanks," I said as he let me down. Everyone echoed their welcomes and I thanked them all. Angela came over to hug me as well. I smiled and squeezed her to me.

"Welcome to your home," she whispered. I nearly cried at her tenderness and acceptance of me.

"Thank you, so much, for everything." I murmured back. She pulled back and smiled, then glanced over my shoulder.

"You about ready to join us, Edward?" I turned to see him standing just outside the dining room, leaning against the door jam. His eyes met mine before he looked over at Angela.

"I was trying, but it's a bit difficult to enter a room when people are blocking the only entrance." He looked at me again as my cheeks grew hot from my blush. I watched his gaze sweep over my face again before he pushed off of the wall and sauntered over to the head of the table. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

We all sat around the table, Angela leading me the spot traditionally reserved for the guest of honor, which happened to be right next to Edward. Angela and I took our seats, then the men followed. We all served ourselves, then waited a moment for thanks.

We all reached for our utensils to dig into the delicious steak with mushrooms, mashed potatoes, and creamed corn that Angela had artfully prepared when Edward cleared his throat and stood, wine glass in hand.

"I'm sorry to interrupt when I know everyone is chomping at the bit with excitement for this wonderful meal Angela has prepared. However, I find it fitting that at a dinner in honor of our new employee, we should also toast her. So," He looked at me and smirked. "Bella, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I look forward to the long years of working together ahead of us. I am already excited to be your _boss_." He emphasized the last word cockily and raised his glass before chugging it down in one mouthful.

Everyone heartily said, "To Bella," and followed suit. I raised my glass in thanks before daintily sipping at my wine. My eyes connected with Angela's, who looked as put out as I felt by Edward's obvious attempt to assert his dominance. However, the gloomy mood didn't last long when Emmett decided he would like to propose a toast to me as well.

**A/N: So there you have it: a fun scene with Jasper, more knowledge about how Bella is so good with horses, a cute little encounter between Edward and Bella, and a sweet, but awkward, dinner party. Until next time… Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything resembling Twilight, though if someone wants to give me the money to buy it, then I will. Any takers? No? *sigh* Didn't think so. Back to the story!**

EPOV

I stood in the hall, frozen in shock, for a few more moments. When I heard Bella gasp, I shook off the surprise of it all and hurried to see what had happened.

I stopped short of the dining room as Emmett walked over and wrapped Bella into his arms. I frowned as he smirked over her shoulder, lifting her into the air. She giggled and thanked him for whatever he had said. I glared daggers at Emmett until he finally set my girl down.

_Woah, my girl?_ I mentally cursed myself for trying to claim her. Then everyone issued her a hearty welcome. I realized now that Angela had set up a fancy welcoming dinner for Bella. I smiled softly, Angela was always such a gentle soul.

I stared at Bella as she thanked everyone and beamed around the room.

Angela walked up, then, and hugged Bella tight. She whispered something to _the_ girl and Bella sniffled a bit. Angela looked up and glared at me before releasing the girl and giving her a smile. She looked at me again.

"You about ready to join us, Edward?" She sneered at me as Bella turned, eyes widened. Her beauty took my breath again, but I refused to let it affect me any longer.

"I was trying, but it's a bit difficult to enter a room when people are blocking the only entrance." I see her cheeks redden out of the corner of my eye and can't stop myself as my eyes roam over her face. I walked into the room, between Bella and Angela, then went to the head of the table. "Let's eat, I'm starved."

Everyone remained still for a moment, looking around, then went to their chairs. Angela stupidly led Bella to my right and glared at me. I knew I'd better behave with her around, or I'd be getting cold food for as long as she saw fit.

We waited respectfully as the women sat, then all sat and served out our plates. After a moment of silent thanks, I glanced at Bella. Her mere presence affected me greatly. I could barely think as she sat there beside me. _Mine_, my brain forced at me again. _No_, my heart shouted back. I would get a headache if this internal war kept up.

I shoved away from the table, clearing my throat. I grabbed my wine glass and stood, all eyes on me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt when I know everyone is chomping at the bit with excitement for this wonderful meal Angela has prepared. However, I find it fitting that at a dinner in honor of our new employee, we should also toast her. So," I turn to Bella and smirk. Her large, chocolate eyes stare innocently at me. I nearly gave up on my plan, but my heart urged me to continue. I couldn't let her hurt me anymore.

"Bella, it is a great pleasure to make your acquaintance, and I look forward to the long years of working together ahead of us. I am already excited to be your _boss_." I put all my pain and anger into the last word before raising my glass and downing it in one gulp. I sat back down and dug into my food silently.

Everyone simply sat there for a minute, not sure what to do. Finally, they all raised there glasses in her honor and drank. Bella respectfully raised her own in thanks, barely sipping the wine. I glanced at her face and she looked thoughtful, but not hurt.

Another internal war started within me as part of me rejoiced at not hurting her, while the other cursed her very existence. I knew anger radiated off me in waves, and everyone could feel it. However, true to his nature, Emmett ignored the tense atmosphere and stood to give his own toast.

"Bella, gorgeous girl, I am very excited about you being here. Hell, you've been here one day and it feels like you've been here forever. Long years ahead of us, but you got fire and I know you can stick it out. To beautiful Bella!" He raised his glass and chugged his beer. I heard Bella's delicious giggle as she sipped at her wine again. I huffed and chugged another glass of wine before digging into my steak again.

Someone cleared their throat again, and I slammed my fist down on the table. Angela glared at me, then prompted Jasper to continue. _When did he get balls?_ I questioned, but sat patiently as he began.

"Ms. Swan, I am very glad to have met you. I have already learned so much from you and look forward to the lessons I will undoubtedly be taught. To Bella," He drawled and winked at her. She laughed at some kind of inside joke as I bristled. Obviously he wasn't busy enough if there was still time for him to flirt with my Bella. _Damn it!_ There was that possessive voice in my head. I needed to stop this.

"My turn," Angela said as she rose. I had already given up eating so at least I wasn't interrupted again. "Bella, I will just come out and say it. I love having another female in this house. Boys are fine and all, but I can only take so much testosterone." We all laughed at that one, knowing full well if she were given the choice of all the boys or Bella…well, she'd say goodbye to us and take Bella. I raised my glass and drank, then looked to Ben.

"Welcome, Miss Bella," He said, remaining seated. We raised our glasses and drank. I was surprised he said anything at all.

Jake stood and grabbed his beer.

"To Bella, beautiful, smart, and feisty as hell." He raised his beer and chugged. Everyone laughed, knowing he was buzzed, but Bella chuckled nervously and just played with the stem of her glass. Stupid kid, obviously she has no interest.

Thinking all the toasts were done I reached for my fork and got a few more bites down. Suddenly, Bella stood and just waited. _Damn it_.

"You all are so welcoming and accepting. Honestly I always felt out of place in life, whether in Washington or Arizona or wherever. However, one day and this feels like home. I look forward to the time I have here with you and can't wait to learn about each of you. Thank you for your kind words and this beautiful meal." She smiled blindingly and took a gentle sip of her wine. Then she sat down and dug into her meal.

The rest of the meal went by pleasantly and we slowly dispersed. I lingered behind and watched them all slowly walk away. Soon I noticed that only Bella and I sat at the table. She seemed as if she needed to say something, but couldn't find the words. I waited patiently and sipped my wine.

"Edward, listen. I know about Victoria and James." I flinched as she spoke their names. "When I looked into working here I found articles about the incident online. I know it won't mean much right now, but I wouldn't ever think of using you, or your family, in such a horrible way. I hope that my time here will prove that to you, and we can try to move past your prior experience and become friends." She set her hand gently over mine and waited until I met her eyes. "Goodnight, boss." She smirked and left, my brain running into overload.

I just sat there staring at the door she left through, her words ringing in my head. _She's lying, right?_

**A/N**: **Boring, I know, but necessary for the plot line. I will leave more of it out in the next chapter so you don't have to read it again. Hope you enjoyed. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You know by now that I do not own Twilight. The fact that I need to restate this time and time again is annoying. Anyway, continue.**

**A/N: Warning! Some fluff but no lemons…yet. Also, sorry about taking so long to update, it was a friend's bday over party yesterday so I spent the day with her! Love my "hubby" ;)**

BPOV

I was standing atop a hill, looking over the rolling hills and vast fields. Thunder boomed across the land, but no clouds were in sight. The sound moved closer as a herd of wild mustangs raced toward me over the land. I stood, frozen, as the most beautiful black mustang mare led her herd toward me. Time slowed as our eyes met, she stopped atop a hill and reared, clawing at the air with her front hooves. _What do you want from us, Bella_, a woman's voice asked me. Before I could answer, time sped up and the horses raced past me and into the abyss. As an annoying buzzing sound invaded my thoughts, dark green eyes stared at me from the darkness, lust and hunger evident in their depths.

I sat up, gasping, as the alarm continued to make its horrible noise. _What a strange dream_. I slammed my hand over the alarm clock to stop the incessant buzzing, saw that it was 4:30 a.m., and then got up to shower. My phone told me it's a muggy 88 degrees out, so I threw on a pair of cutoffs and a black tank top. Then I put on my boots and grabbed my hat before heading downstairs for breakfast.

When I entered the dining room, everyone looked up and smiled in greeting. Everyone except Edward, that is. He just sat there quietly waiting while sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper. I smile to everyone and take the seat next to Edward, where I was last night. I watch him for a moment, waiting to be acknowledged. I am only allowed to admire him a few moments longer before he turns and meets my gaze.

In his eyes I saw a softer edge on the usual callousness. He nodded at me in greeting before turning back to his paper. _Well that's progress, at least_.

I smirked to myself as Angela piled bacon, eggs, and homemade hash browns onto my plate before doing the same for the men. Then Ben came in and poured me a glass of orange juice. I thanked them both and we waited through the moment of silent thanks. I dug in with fervor before resting back and drinking my juice. Once my place was clean I excused myself, going out to check the horses before they were let out.

I walked to the work horses in the closest barn and did a rub down for each of them, filling their food and water as I went along. Besides Cliff, the Gypsy, the cremello thoroughbred, named Starlight, and Diablo, there were actually five other horses.

A beautiful palomino Arabian named Winner's Smile. She had a slight bruise on her thigh muscle and kept her wait off of one leg. I left a paper near her name plate that Billy told me was meant when a horse was not suited for work. I would lunge her later to see how bad the injury was.

I patted her and moved on to a beautiful, but obviously old buckskin mustang. As I entered the stall he stood and walked toward me, sniffing curiously. I pat his nose and stroke his neck.

"Hello, Dust Storm. You are about at the end, now, aren't you?" I asked him, noticing the stiff way his joints bent and the obvious muscle deterioration. I massaged his lips the way Billy showed me, and he opened his mouth for me. His teeth gave that his age was around 23, nearly my own age, and definitely older than I thought. "Atta boy, easy." I soothed, walking to his hindquarters and rubbing down his legs.

"I see why Diablo went soft on you, I would too if you rubbed me like that." A silky voice murmured behind me. It was Edward again.

"Men just need a gentle, firm hand to guide them in the right direction. Women have such a hand, and know the correct way." I say, remaining focused on the horse. "If you think that Diablo's Flames have been doused, go and try to enter his stall. I'm sure he will be just as defensive as before." I rose from the ground and dusted off my hands.

"How is he?" I looked over in surprise at the genuine concern laced in Edward's tone. His eyes held the same care as he gave the gelding a once over.

"Honestly or politely?" I asked, and he looked at me as if it were obvious. "Right, just checking… He's old, far too old and lame to still be working as hard as I'm sure you push him. He's got heart though, more than enough to push through the strain of working. His legs are giving out, though walking isn't too much yet."

"So, basically he's ready to retire." He said, walking over to me and petting the old boy. He turned and smirked at me easily.

"I wasn't sure if you retired horses or not, some ranches, they…" I couldn't finish as grief swept over me for the thousands of horses shot each year simply because they couldn't work.

"I wouldn't take a gun to a horse, ever. If a horse's time has run out, we let the vet end it peacefully, not with a bullet." I sighed in relief and noticed him curiously studying my face. "Why were you so worried?"

"Because no horse deserves to die once their monetary value has run its course. They have so much more to give than just being a means to make money." I walked around Edward to stroke Dusty's face. I felt Edward approach from behind me.

"I know that, but don't you want money? Isn't that what women want from life?" His voice was in my ear, smooth and intoxicating. I tried to calm my heart as I answered him, not turning for fear of my reaction.

"Some women, yes, are shortsighted enough to only want money from life. Others, however, want happiness, joy, and love from their life. They want the people in their lives to be happier because of them." His hands reached up and stroked my bare arms, and my breathing sped up.

"What type of woman are you?" He whispered huskily into my hair, nuzzling at the connection between my shoulder and neck. I leaned back into him, though part of me was screaming to stay in control.

"I just want you to be happy." I sighed, locking one hand in his hair while the other held onto his strong arms that had become firmly wrapped around my waist.

He moaned and pulled me away from the horse, spinning me to face him as my back hit the stall wall. As we stared into the other's eyes, inches apart, I tried to calm my racing pulse and clear my head. That's when I noticed that my hands were pinned against the wall and Edward was pressed flush against me, not even trying to hide his obvious excitement.

His eyes shimmered with lust as he searched my own, though I wasn't sure what he intended to find. Finally, though, decision flashed across his features and his lips crashed onto mine. I gasped in shock and excitement at the electricity that shot through me. He was not gentle, not in the least, but I hadn't expected him to be.

This kiss held fire, passion, frustration, lust, need, and anger. It was his release, so I let him just kiss me. After a moment or so, he started to ease the pressure on my mouth and his tongue swept my lower lip, begging for entrance. I opened for him as he released my hands, and pulled him to me. We both moaned as our tongues made contact, battling for dominance as he pressed into me harder. I pulled away, finally, gasping for air. Edward simply moved on to my jaw, throat, and shoulder.

"So beautiful," I heard him whisper as my fingers ran through his hair. _What am I doing_, my head questioned. Just then, Dusty came over and shoved his head into Edward, nearly knocking us over.

He groaned in frustration, and it seemed our mood was finally broken as I giggled and stroked old Dusty's face. Edward pushed away from me and straightened his shirt. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he bent to retrieve the hat I had knocked from his head and my own. He handed me my hat, not meeting my eyes, and placed his own low over his brow, concealing most of his face from me.

"I…I apologize. I just…don't know what came over me." He shifted uncomfortably as I adjusted my own attire and nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me. "Right," He choked out before turning and leaving before I could say anything else. I'd almost swear he was blushing, if I didn't know any better.

"Well that was new," I said, chuckling as I pet Dusty and counted to thirty. When I heard hooves race out of the barn at 26, I knew it was safe to leave. I kissed the old gelding and left to tend the other horses.

_Dinner is going to be really awkward…_ I thought, walking over to Diablo.

**A/N: There you have it, first charged up encounter. Wonder what Eddie was thinking…guess you'll have to wait and find out. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I have been receiving. Also, a huge thank you to all my new and old followers, it makes me amazingly happy to think that so many people love my story. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight stuff, just borrowed a little for my story because I have an obsession of Robert Pattinson/Edward. So enjoy.**

**WARNING: The following chapter contains some fluff. Viewers who cannot be mature about reading it, just pick another story.**

EPOV

Breakfast was pleasantly quiet, though awkwardness still lingered at times. It was strange that not even one full day had passed and Bella immediately adapted to the normal routine of things. In fact, she was even better than the men that practically grew up with me.

As soon as her plate was clear, Bella politely excused herself, plunking on her Stetson, and heading out toward the barn. _Efficient, time sensitive, strong willed, kind, gorgeous…there it is again_, I thought. No matter how hard I tried to see that woman as nothing more than an employee, I always reverted back to her looks.

Sighing, I gulped down the rest of my coffee and headed out to check on Dusty before saddling up Star and riding the fence line.

Standing out in the cool morning air, barely brushed by the sun's rays, I breathed in deeply and simply lost myself in the majesty of it all. I closed my eyes and listened intently as the world around me slowly woke: birds called out to each other, dogs yapped and barked, trees rustled in the wind, and, most beautiful of all, horses whinnied and nickered in the distance. I stayed, rooted to the spot, for so long that by the time I opened my eyes, the sun was now fully over the horizon.

Pulling down the brim of my hat, both in greeting of the day and to cover my eyes, I headed to the barn. Entering, I heard a voice from the other end of the hall near old Dusty's stall.

"Atta boy, easy," Bella's voice gently cooed. I really shouldn't have, but ended up quietly walking over to the stall and watching as she bent over, rubbing her hands down his bum leg. The way her hands gently caressed the gelding's thigh muscle had very dirty images of her rubbing down me for completely different reasons, and with a starved look in her eyes.

"I see why Diablo went soft on you, I would too if you rubbed me like that," I blurted without thinking. I floundered for a moment, hoping she didn't take it the way I meant it. _Please find it insulting_.

"Men just need a gentle, firm hand to guide them in the right direction. Women have such a hand, and know the correct way." She said without turning toward me, "If you think that Diablo's Flames have been doused, go and try to enter his stall. I'm sure he will be just as defensive as before." I smirked at her little pun as she rose and dusted herself off. Again I noticed her tiny excuse for shorts and just how amazing her lightly tanned legs looked. _How nice would they feel wrapped_…I stopped the thought dead and shook it away, trying to focus.

That's when I noticed how lame Dust Storm looked today, all his weight shifted away from the leg Bella was just attending. I knew he was nearly my own age, seeing as he was born near my eleventh birthday. _If he's old, doesn't that make me the same_, I questioned myself sarcastically before the real concern for him took over.

"How is he?" I asked Bella, continuing to peruse my elderly friend's body for other signs of frailty.

"Honestly or politely?" She asked, and I looked over at her, mentally asking if she was serious. _Don't bullshit me_. "Right, just checking… He's old, far too old and lame to still be working as hard as I'm sure you push him. He's got heart though, more than enough to push through the strain of working. His legs are giving out, though walking isn't too much yet." She said confidently, though sadness seeped in toward the end.

"So," I clarified, "Basically he's ready to retire." I walked over and patted the old man's neck, relieved. I had expected a much worse diagnosis, but old age I could handle. I turned and smiled at her in gratitude.

"I wasn't sure if you retired horses or not, some ranches, they…" She made a sort of choking sound, and my smile faded as I realized just what she tried to say. I shuddered at the thought of a gun barrel getting anywhere near one of my horses, any horse, actually.

"I wouldn't take a gun to a horse, ever. If a horse's time has run out, we let the vet end it peacefully, not with a bullet." She sighed and visibly relaxed. "Why were you so worried?" I asked, honestly curious. _What kind of person could do such a thing to a horse, anyway?_

"Because no horse deserves to die once their monetary value has run its course. They have so much more to give than just being a means to make money." She said before bypassing me and moving to stroke Dusty's face. The utter love and devotion in her features captivated me, and I didn't realize I had moved until I was standing behind her.

"I know that, but don't you want money? Isn't that what women want from life?" I murmured in her ear, inhaling her flowery scent that made my head swim. Coherent thought became very difficult as a sudden need for her erased all control I had for her.

"Some women, yes, are shortsighted enough to only want money from life. Others, however, want happiness, joy, and love from their life. They want the people in their lives to be happier because of them." Her voice was barely above a whisper, and her breaths became shallow as my fingers trailed over her skin. _So soft…_I thought, nearly groaning at the electricity flowing through me and straight to my loins.

"What type of woman are you?" Somehow I had found my voice, though I wouldn't remember most of this conversation later. I just needed to feel her, hear her voice, smell her, and taste her. The voice that normally told me this was dangerous sat mysteriously silent and just waited to see what would happen.

"I just want you to be happy." She sighed, gripping my hair and holding my arms to her waist. She finally relaxed into me and I lost it.

I moaned at her firm touch, spinning us around and pushing her back against the wall. I pinner her hands on either side of us and watched for any hesitations or signs that I should stop, not wanting to scare her. She looked surprised, but there was want in her eyes. It wasn't as strong as my need, but would have to do. _For now_, a hopeful voice whispered in my head.

That's when the other reasonable voice decided to raise its head, but it was already too late. Our lips crashed together in an explosion of anger, passion, lust, and frustration. I was being rough, I knew, but she just accepted and returned everything that I gave her, just like when we argued. I swiped my tongue over her lip, prepared to grovel for entrance into her hot little mouth.

Luckily she let me keep my dignity, and opened eagerly. Our tongues met and I groaned, tangling mine with hers. _How can she possibly taste so damn good?_ I was absolutely lost, then.

She pulled away, gasping for air, but I wasn't done yet. I moved along her jaw before nipping and sucking at her neck. She ran her hand through my hair, making my scalp tingle where her fingers trailed over it.

"So beautiful," I whispered, finally telling her just how her amazing body had captivated me. I meant to say more when I was roughly nudged in the back.

I turned to beat the hell out of whoever interrupted us, when I saw it was just lonely old Dusty. I groaned as reality and coherent thought blasted me, the past ten minutes replaying in my head. _Shit_.

I heard her giggle behind me and turned. She looked properly ravished, and I almost returned to her arms. Almost. Instead we straightened our clothes and I retrieved our hats from the ground. I handed Bella hers and put my own on, trying my best to hide my face. I cleared my throat and looked at my boots.

"I…I apologize. I just…don't know what came over me." I stuttered and shifted uncomfortably. When she didn't answer my face flamed with hatred for my stupid uncontrollable desire. "Right," I practically choked out before turning and leaving before either of us could say anything else. _How stupid am I_, I asked myself. For all I knew I had just fallen for her first trap. She already had enough to sue me on, what with me forcing myself on her. _No_, she had wanted it, I checked. _But was it because she me or my money?_

I let out a stream of expletives as I practically threw Star's tack on and raced her away from the barn. There would be no way I could face that woman today. I'd just camp out by the mares tonight, claim that Valley Lilly was getting restless and I wanted to be close by in case she broke out of her stall, again. _Yeah_, I thought, _that sounds reasonable_. I made sure to stay away from the mares for as long as possible, checking the outer pastures and even the mountain trails for any problems.

My day dragged and I couldn't focus. That damned she-devil kept creeping into my head. Her hands tugging on my hair, her lips yielding and fighting with my own, her hot, wet, sweet tongue stroking my mouth, and her chest heaving against mine…I couldn't stop it from taking over as I failed to actually survey the land I rode past.

_Damn her, she'll pay for this_, I thought as the sun began to set. I spurred Starlight toward the Mustang barn and schemed of a way to make sure Bella live in hell for as long as she stubbornly worked here. _You'll pay_.

**A/N: Thank you for your support and patience. I realized, thanks to a reviewer, that from Bella's POV the kissing seemed rushed and out of place. I hope that seeing it from this angle will help show you just why Edward couldn't help but attack her. Thank you for continuing to read and review. I love each and every one of you! Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. I'm just borrowing a tiny bit to use in my story.**

BPOV

After the kiss in the barn, I didn't see Edward for a few weeks. Roundup had started so the men rarely ever came back to the main house, instead living in a bunk house by the Mustang barn. I fought hard each day not to ride out and see why he was avoiding me, knowing that would just inflate his ego and also close him up like a clam.

However, I couldn't ignore the way I felt. After that day in the barn, I had examined it time and again, looking for any clue that I made up the way he looked at me. I couldn't be what he wanted, plain old me. It just wasn't possible. But, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that he was just a lonely man, and I was the only girl remotely close to his age for miles, I couldn't force myself to believe it.

Roundup was now almost over, and I sat at the vanity table in my room that Angela had bought for me a week ago. They were having the annual Mustang Ball that always followed the final auction day, and Angela said that I had to go.

Yesterday Emmett had taken me shopping for a new dress, and insisted on being my date. I argued with him for a while, but finally gave in when he flashed me those big, puppy dog eyes and adorable dimples. He also said that it made sense, because Edward already had a date so he was next in line for dibs. I punched him on the arm for that one, satisfied when he winced and glared at me.

Now, I sit in front of a mirror, dressed to the nine in a black satin gown with a strapless, corset bodice and flowing chiffon skirt. My hair is pinned back, with a few curls strategically pulled out of the chignon to frame my face. My eyes are painted a smoky dark grey, and my lips are the color of deep crimson. I decided against blush, since I supplied my own coloring anyway, and stood to put on the silver death traps that Emmett insisted I wear on my feet. _It's a good thing he's so strong_, I thought, _he's going to have to practically carry me all night_.

I wobbled to the door when I heard a knock, and smiled at Emmett. He smiled brightly back and scanned my body before meeting my eyes. He laughed at my expression.

"You quite finished?" I asked, annoyed.

"Not even close." He smirked and held out his hand. "You ready to go?" I turned and grabbed the red clutch and silver, chiffon wrap that I had paired with the outfit before taking his hand and nodding.

It was very slow going down the stairs, though Emmett didn't complain once, and I never took my eyes off the steps in front of me. Once we hit the bottom floor, I looked up and saw Jacob and Jasper standing with two women I didn't know. They looked at me as we approached, and then looked at each other with wide eyes. Jasper then turned to me and bowed low, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Good evening, ma'am. I don't believe we've met before. My name is Jasper Whitlock." He drawled and I giggled. "May I ask what your name is?" He smirked, standing up straight and letting go of my hand.

"Oh Jasper, you know just how to make a woman feel ignored," The tiny woman next to him said sarcastically, tapping her foot. He gulped and apologized to her, quickly introducing us.

"Alice, this is Dr. Isabella Swan, our new vet. Bella, this is Alice Brandon, she works at the bank in town." She looked me up and down, eyeing my dress.

"You have good taste, for a doctor. Though the black washes you out," She commented. I looked at her as she spoke and saw her jealousy diminish. Obviously she realized I was no threat to her tiny waist, perfect features, and musical voice.

"Thank you, I quite like your dress. Is it Gucci?" I asked her. I smiled as her face lit up and she nodded eagerly. Guess the way to her heart was through her clothes. Jacob cleared his throat and I turned toward him.

"You look lovely, Bella." He complimented before introducing me to a cold looking woman with piercing eyes and short black hair. "This is my cousin, Leah Clearwater. Leah, this is Bella." She nodded curtly, and I smiled politely at her. Obviously this one wouldn't be so easy to warm up to.

"Well," Emmett boomed. "Limo's here, and Edward took off already, so we'd better get going." He took my hand and placed it on the inside of his elbow before leading me out to the white, stretched car.

The ride was mostly quiet, just small conversations that didn't last very long, but it wasn't too awkward. When we arrived, Emmett helped me out of the car and I was surprised that cameras were flashing in my face. I blinked at them as Emmett hurried me inside as fast as my heels would allow.

"What on earth was all that about?" I asked once we were safely inside. Little starbursts still danced across my vision as I tried desperately to blink them away.

"Well, only the state's elite come to this event, so it's a big deal for local newspapers. Also, every year a few celebrities come out to celebrate with us." I gulped and held onto him tighter. I was just a doctor, a nobody. I certainly didn't belong here.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come. I'm just a vet." Emmett looked down at me and shook his head.

"You're my date, too. Don't go getting any ideas that you don't belong here. You're as much a part of this world, now, as Edward, Jacob, Jasper, and I are. Just relax and enjoy yourself." He wound his arm around my waist and held me more securely to his side. I tried to relax myself as we headed over to our seats.

We sat and chatted for a few minutes, waiting for everyone to take their seats. After about fifteen minutes, dinner was served and I was completely relaxed, sandwiched between Emmett and Jacob. Alice sat across from me and talked a mile a minute while leaning around the large centerpiece to see me. It was really quite comical.

Once all the dinner dishes had been cleared, a delicious dessert of double chocolate cake with strawberry buttercream icing was set before everyone. I eagerly dug in, making the most embarrassing sounds as each bite melted on my tongue. _Best. Cake. EVER_, I thought as I scraped the last crumbs off the plate and into my mouth.

Beside me Emmett giggled and made a joke about me having hollow legs to store all the food in. I told him that I rode enough to burn off six slices of that cake, so I could eat as much as I wanted. My infamous blush appeared when he decided to turn my innocent comment into a dirty suggestion. I swatted his arm just as someone cleared their throat.

Turning I saw Edward standing behind us with some blonde on his arm, practically molesting him. Emmett stood and shook hands with Edward before helping me to my feet as well.

"Hey there, Edward, haven't seen you around all night." Emmett said, and then nodded to the woman. Edward kept his eyes off of me as he greeted Emmett.

"Emmett. Yes, Tanya and I were at another table with her family. Aro says hello to you." I was guessing Tanya was the chick staring daggers at me while clinging to Edward's arm, and this Aro guy was related to her.

"Ah, yes, Aro Volturi. How is he?" I gaped at Emmett. It couldn't be, not THE Aro Volturi.

"You mean THE Aro Volturi? Owner of Winds of Change, Finish First, and Go the Distance?" I realized as I spoke that Tanya had started to answer, but I had cut her off. Now she outright glowered at me.

"The very same," Emmett grinned humorously at my astonished expression. "He's been trying to get us to sell him Diablo's Flames since we bought him. Now that you've finally tamed the wild beast, Ed here can stop considering it. Not too good for the Volturi's, though." I glanced at Edward he was finally looking at me. His face a mask of indifference as he perused my dress before settling on my eyes, but I caught the flash of that same need I had seen at the barn and my stomach somersaulted in excitement.

"Yes, my daddy owns the most winning thoroughbreds, this side of the Mississippi." Tanya gloated, pulling Edward impossibly closer to her and tucking his arm between her breasts. She turned to Emmett. "Though he really does love that big Friesian stallion that Eddie has acquired, don't know why. What's this about her having something to do with y'all not selling him?" She sneered sarcastically, not believing I had anything to do with their horses.

"Actually, I have no idea why Edward won't sell you the horse," I replied honestly. "But I really hope he doesn't, since that horse is a magnificent sire and will produce amazing foals soon. Especially since I've finished training him and he's settled out a bit." I said to her, though looked at Edward. _He better not sell my horse_.

Edward nodded to me, affirming he didn't plan on selling the horse, and then excused himself and Tanya just as she started to comment on something about it being impossible for me to tame such a huge animal. Emmett chuckled at their backs and led me to the dance floor.

"What was her problem?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder and swaying in time with the music.

"Who, Tanya?" He asked. I nodded and he looked over my head. "Ever since Edward took over the family business she has tried to win his heart, if not his wallet. While he was—" He stopped and looked at me nervously.

"While he was with Victoria," I continued for him. He sighed.

"While that demon wove her spell on poor Edward, Tanya gave up. But after the bitch split, she thought she could try and be the rebound woman. Ed hasn't given her the time of day until now, and she is trying desperately to sink her claws into him." He smiled down at me and winked. "She's intimidated by a younger, more beautiful woman being so close to him all the time."

I shook my head and saw as Edward walked by, Tanya in tow. I didn't see how she could be jealous of me. The woman was built like a Victoria Secret mode, tiny body with plump curves and hugely augmented breasts. Her hair appeared to be a natural, strawberry blonde color, and fell all the way to her waist. Her features were every other woman's envy, the only part that gave away her age being the fine lines around her eyes and mouth.

"How old is she?" I asked, unable to guess by looking at her.

"Thirty-seven, older than Edward," He laughed and spun us so I could no longer see them.

"She aged well," I commented, trying to be polite.

"If you call 'using-daddy's-money-to-pay-for-her-youth', aging well," He shrugged. "Then yeah, I guess so." I giggled and clapped as the song ended. Then Emmett led me back to our seats.

Throughout the night I danced a few more times, met people that were involved in business with the Cullen ranch, drank a little champagne, and finally headed home once it was considered appropriate to leave.

As I headed for the exit, I saw Edward watching me leave with Emmett. He didn't look very pleased, even with Tanya practically in his lap. I nodded a farewell and left, ready to sleep off the slight buzz and get back to my horses. _My horses, I like the sound of that_, I smiled to myself and dozed off against Emmett's shoulder as we rode home.

**A/N: Another chapter done. I thought you all would like to see Bella interact with a few people outside of the guys. She will definitely have her hands full with learning the politics side of working on a ranch, now, but I think she handled herself well. Peace, Love, and Horses!**

**P.S: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I enjoy each and every one!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything resembling the famous Twilight franchise. I am but a humble fan, borrowing a few names and slight personality similarities. Please, enjoy.**

EPOV

I had watched Bella all night as she danced and mingled with the crowd around us. She was stunning in the black gown that Emmett had helped her pick out. Extreme jealousy had shot through me when he told me about their little shopping trip. Then hatred for her making me feel such hideous emotions toward my own brother nearly erased any envy I had for him.

Now, as she walked out the door, glued to his side, I felt the ugly green monster roar inside me at the unnatural sight before me. Surely she should be leaving with me.

A nasally, whining voice beside me drew my attention back to the lady next to me. Tanya, the cougar who had her sights set on me ever since I took over the ranch, clung suggestively to my arm and blabbered about feeling ignored. I couldn't stand her company, but suffered through it so as not to make an enemy of her father, one of my wealthiest and most loyal customers.

"Are you ready to leave, Ms. Volturi?" I asked politely, cutting off her incessant jabbering.

"Only if it's back to yours," She slurred suggestively, placing a hand on my thigh. "I'd really like to see your lovely home."

"You are obviously inebriated, and I could not bear to lead you on when you are clearly not in your right mind." I removed her hand from me, standing as I helped her up. "I shall help you find your father, to whom I will mention your interest of a visit to my ranch for next time he comes out, and then I must take my leave. It's an early rise on a business such as mine." I led her to her father, offering him a goodnight and then promptly left.

The entire drive home, I thought of selling that damned Diablo to Aro, but every time I came close to just taking the money, Bella's terrified expression came to mind. I couldn't hurt her like that, no matter how much I wanted to. Honestly, I don't think I could ever hurt her intentionally.

That realization had me reeling as I pulled up to the house and sat out on the patio swing, staring up at the stars. _What am I going to do?_

Later that night, I crawled into bed, still clothed, and fell into a deep sleep. As soon as my eyes closed, I dreamt.

_Bella stood before me, calming a reared Diablo. My heart stopped as his hooves clawed angrily at the air near her beautiful face. I screamed for her to run, to get away from him. Neither of them reacted to me. I tried to run toward her, but Valley Lilly thundered toward me, narrowly dodging Bella. Lilly stopped directly in front of me and snorted angrily.__** If you do not trust her, if you want her gone, then let her go. If you need her, if you trust her, then show her you want her to stay. You must choose one or the other, or she will for you.**__Lilly looked over at a now calmed Diablo and sad Bella, she whinnied softly and Diablo raised his head. Bella nodded and stepped away as another me approached her. I reeled in confusion as this other me tried to embrace Isabella. Then I balked as she pushed "me" away and shook her head, waving goodbye to Diablo and turning her back on me. __**What do you want from her?**__Lilly asked as my eyes popped open._

I sat up, sweating and gasping for air. Horses had starred in my dreams before, but never like this. Bella was new, though not surprising after the inner war she had started in me.

I wiped my hand through my hair and over my face, glancing at the clock. I groaned, seeing the blocky, red numbers only read 2:30 a.m.

I stood, certain I would get no more sleep, and showered before heading downstairs to make a pot of coffee and then sit outside.

I was surprised to find a fresh pot of coffee waiting on the burner when I entered the kitchen, and a box of cereal sitting out on the counter. _One of the guys must be up_.

I poured the lifesaving caffeine into a mug, deciding to shoot it black this morning, and headed out to the eastern deck. I decided that if I was up this early, I would watch the sky slowly pale and brighten before starting my day.

As I exited the house, I heard a voice off toward the yard. I gently snuck in the direction that I heard the noise, pausing when a distinctive snort replied. _Diablo?_

I froze in realization that either the horse had escaped, or Bella was the owner of the voice I had heard. I crept closer to the rail and listened intently.

"I love it here, you know that, but I don't feel welcome anymore." Bella whispered sadly. Diablo noisily pawed at the ground and nickered sadly. Bella giggled and I heard a jacket crumple softly as he most likely nuzzled her. "I will miss you, too. But don't get all depressed yet. I'm going to talk to him first, you know. Find out if he really needs me here, or if I should just go." She sighed and I felt myself frown.

"What's that?" She quieted and I stopped breathing. Then I heard it, too. Diablo was making some odd sort of sound, like keening, and it grew louder as time went on. At first I thought he was just being obnoxious, but then I realized he was getting closer. _Shit_.

I didn't have enough time to get back in the house quietly, so I tried to seem as relaxed and natural as possible while the two approached me.

"Wh-Who's there?" I heard the nerves in Bella's voice.

"Me." I replied simply, knowing she would know exactly who I was.

"Oh. Edw-Mr. Cullen. Good morning." Her nerves didn't lessen any once she knew it was me out here_. I really fucked up_. "I'm sorry if we woke you." Just then she came into view and I stopped breathing.

Before me Bella stood in a beautiful, periwinkle nightgown that looked like silk and was trimmed in lace. It rested at the middle of her thigh and lifted slightly each time she took a step. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders in messy ringlets left over from the night's earlier design. Around her shoulders hung a black windbreaker, the jacket I heard crumple as Diablo probably rubbed against it.

_Speak of the devil_, I thought sarcastically as the giant horse stepped into view. He looked at me, and I swear there was malice in his usually alert and suspicious gaze. He stood close to Bella, his leg nearly running along the side of her tiny body, and seemed to be protecting her. My gaze fell back to the woman, as she shifted awkwardly and swept her hair off of one shoulder. _What had she been saying? Ah! Yes, waking up_...

"No," I cleared my throat. "You didn't wake me up. I just wanted to get an early start." I took a sip of my coffee as an excuse to shut my mouth. _When will I stop lying to her?_

"Couldn't sleep, either, huh?" She tilter her head to the side and absently rested one hand on Diablo's twitching forearm. I looked at her, surprised she called my bluff, but nodded. "Thought so," She smirked. "Well, better sooner rather than later, I guess."

"What's that?" She had barely whispered something, and I wanted her to speak up. I knew where this conversation was going, but I needed her to be just as strong and confident as always. I couldn't have us both breaking down our walls.

"I need to talk to you about something." She sighed and stroked Diablo. "I know that I was out of line in mentioning the incident with your accountant, and that you shouldn't have kissed me. I also realize now that you are not too happy about my being here. I had hoped that if I let time pass and showed you I am nothing like that skank, that you would grow to at least give me a fresh start. Obviously, nearly a month gone now, you have decided I am exactly like her." She took a deep breath and Diablo nuzzled her shoulder. "If you want me gone, I'm giving my two week notice."

I stood there, stunned, but also thoughtful. I deliberated over my options, possible outcomes, what she had said, and how beautiful she looked bathed in starlight, half-naked, and standing next to my huge stallion. She opened her mouth to say something else, but I held up a finger to let her know I was thinking. Valley Lilly came to mind, and I knew this was the moment. I had to choose now, or watch silently as she chose on her own.

I struggled for a while, until a voice whispered in my head, _follow your heart, it will always guide you in the right direction_. The voice sounded suspiciously like my mother's, but that only added to its credibility. I dropped my hand, ready to give her my decision.

**A/N: Yes, I'm that cruel. But you know you love me anyway! Thank you for all the beautiful reviews and for continuing on this amazing journey with me. Wonder what Edward's going to say…? Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! Just borrowing great name, beautiful features, and fun personalities from the dreams of Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy!**

BPOV

He stood there, lips pursed thoughtfully and finger raised to silence me. It seemed to last for hours as our gazes held and a war visibly waged in his emerald depths. _What are you thinking?_

Finally, decision solidified in his eyes, and his hand dropped. My heart leapt into a gallop, my breathing became shallow, as I dreaded the decision I was sure he had made. I didn't want to leave the only place I had ever felt home. I didn't want to leave Diablo or any of the horses. I didn't want to leave Angela or the guys. And, if I was being honest, I most certainly did not want to leave Edward. His mouth opened and I froze, waiting for the words that would crush me and send me packing.

"Bella, I need you to stay. I can't run this place without you. I couldn't control that horse without you. I wouldn't be able to enjoy the wide expanse of land, or the forlorn calls of horses in the distance, if I let you walk away." He took a deep breath, almost as if he hadn't meant to say that much. "However, as you already know, I am not the best man for relationships. Hell, I'm just not the best man." He rubbed at the back of his head, and it finally sank in just what he was saying. I felt the uncertain smile spread across my face.

"So," I said, uncertain but hopeful. "Are you saying that I can say?" He chuckled and hopped over the rail and down off the porch.

"I'm saying that I need you to stay. Whether or not you do," He took my hand in his own and stared at our linked digits as he continued. "Well, that's completely up to you. I won't force you to stay." My smile became more pronounced, and I lost it when Diablo nickered happily at my side.

"Thank you!" I shouted, no longer caring who woke up, and wrapped my arms around Edward. He froze for a moment, before softening and returning my embrace. "I promise you won't regret this." I mumbled into his chest.

One of his hands snaked between us and pulled my face up to look at him. He searched my eyes and face for several moments before smiling and nodding.

"I know I won't." Then he leant down and brushed his lips across mine, before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "You'll have to take things slowly with me, I'm not always the easiest person to be around, but I can't try to stay away from you any longer."

I melted into his as he sinfully smooth voice caressed my soul. I was about to respond when someone cleared their throat behind Edward. He groaned and spun around, shielding me with his body.

"What is it, Emmett?" He growled. I sighed in relief and stepped out around him, even though he tried to keep me hidden.

"I just came to make sure that you weren't being too mean to our Bella. And that you didn't actually let her go." He smirked at me and winked. I had been right in telling Emmett everything when we went on our little shopping trip. He had even warned me not to tell Jake, because apparently the kid had a thing for me.

"You mean you knew she was thinking about leaving, and didn't tell me?" He whispered roughly, taking a menacing step in Em's direction. I reached out and placed my hand on his arm.

"I needed to run it by him first. I didn't know who else to turn to, besides Angela. And when Emmett pretty much said the same thing that she had, well… I just needed advice before I made a definite decision." I was worried bringing Angela into the conversation had been a mistake as he continued to glower at Emmett. Thankfully, he gradually thawed out and turned to me.

"How long were you thinking about leaving?" He sounded sad, but almost understanding.

"Just this past week, when you seemed to be especially adamant on avoiding me." I smirked at the memory of his juvenile tantrum. I swear, sometimes it was hard to believe that the man was 34 years old. He acted 8 years younger than me, rather than older.

Emmett laughed and we both turned back to him.

"Bella, you have no idea how absolutely amazing you are." He chuckled some more, before turning with a wave and heading back into the house. Edward shook his head and stared at the house.

Diablo nudged my shoulder and I giggled at him. I grabbed his lead and started to turn away from Edward, when he touched my shoulder. I turned my head to see he was staring at the ground.

"Um, I was…well, I was wondering if you'd like, if you would," He heaved a sigh and ran his free hand through his hair. "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night for dinner, and maybe we could see a movie?" He finally choked out in a single breath. I laughed and turned to face him.

"I would love to, Edward. When should I be ready?" He smiled gratefully and quickly gave me the details before kissing my cheek and heading into the house.

I led Diablo back to his stall as the sky paled and began to turn a gentle pink and purple. Soon the sun would rise on a beautiful day, one I was so glad had begun the way it had. I smiled to myself and kissed Diablo on his nose before heading back across the yard.

Before I walked up the steps of the eastern porch and into the house, I turned and watched the very top of the golden sun peak out from between the mountains and begin to pour its rich light across the land. The breeze picked up and I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting my hair fly about my face. No morning could be more perfect.

That's when I heard the hooves thundering toward me across the yard, and opened my eyes just as the horse reared in front of me. _Shit_.

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm having way too much fun with cliff hangers, but they are kind of invigorating. And as much as you hate them, they help with the whole changing points of view thing I have going. Hope you liked it. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. Enjoy!**

EPOV

I practically floated around the house, first stopping by my room to flop down on my stomach onto my bed and sigh happily. Then, unmanly moment over, I sat up and grabbed my laptop. I looked up what movies were playing locally, and decided on a safe action/drama movie that got decent reviews. I reserved us two tickets for the ten o'clock showing, then called up the nice Barbeque place in town that wasn't too fancy, but still called for at least business casual attire. I reserved a private table for 7:30, and a bottle of wine to go with dinner, and champagne to go with dessert.

Everything in place, I glanced at the clock and realized it was 5:15 a.m. Nearly breakfast time, I put away my computer and headed for the dining room, halfway down the stairs I heard the thundering of a racing horse before the worst sound to ever enter my ears pierced the air.

Bella screamed before there was a loud thud and she quieted. _NO!_ I cried, whether in my head or not, I would never know. I sprinted toward the sound of a distraught horse and a woman's pained whimpers.

As I burst out of the house, Valley Lilly leaned down to nudge at Bella. Her head jerked up when I approached, but she didn't move. Bella lay at her feet, blood slowly trailing down her cheek from her head, whimpering and out cold. My heart sank at the sight, but at least she was alive and breathing.

"EMMETT! JAZZ! JAKE! Get out here!" I cried, lifting Bella from the ground and turning as they all rushed out of the house, including Angela and Ben.

"Oh my God," Angela gasped, covering her mouth with one hand while the other covered her heart.

"What the fuck happened!" Emmett rushed over and grabbed Lilly's bridle. Jazz and Jake just stood, gaping, and unsure of what to do. Ben just looked worried, but otherwise calm and collected.

"Damn mustang broke out again, I guess, and somehow ended up getting Bella. I didn't see exactly what happened." I turned toward Ben. "Pull my truck around to here so I can load her in, I need to get her looked at." He nodded and disappeared into the house.

"What do you want us to do?" Jake choked out, looking ashen while he stared at the unconscious girl in my arms. I glanced at Emmett as he tried to keep a hold of the nervous and thrashing mustang.

"Help Em get that horse back to her stall. If it's too busted up, lock her in a spare one. Then figure out just how she ended up down here at the house. Call me when you know anything." Just then Ben pulled up in my truck and hopped out. I turned to place Bella in it when Emmett called out to me.

"You call us, too, as soon as you knowing anything." I nodded before jumping in the truck and whipping around in a race to the hospital.

I tried to focus on the road, but I found myself constantly glancing at Bella. She just lay there against the seat, almost as if asleep had there been no blood on her face or the unnatural darkening of skin on the side of her face. _Fuck_.

My foot pressed harder on the gas as I prayed to whoever would listen that Bella would be ok. I couldn't lose her, not when I finally found her. Not when I finally started to let her in, even just a little. Not when she agreed to be mine. No, I wouldn't let her go, she is _mine_.

I finally got to the hospital and pulled into the emergency parking area. I jumped out and pulled Bella gently from her seat, rushing into the clinic. Immediately a few nurses spotted me carrying an unconscious woman and rushed over. I told them that I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but that she was most likely hit on the head by a horse. They got a gurney and told me to lay her on it. I didn't want to, but it would be difficult to hold her while they tried to fix her.

Reluctantly I set her down and they hurried her away with a doctor. I tried to follow but one nurse attempted to stop me. She started asking what my relationship with Bella was, what exactly happened, how long ago the incident was, all her questions swirled in my head and mixed with my worry. I couldn't think straight. She kept asking the same questions as I tried to get to Bella, so I finally said that Bella was my girlfriend and that I was Edward fucking Cullen and she better let me back there.

"Cullen? As in Dr. Cullen's son?" She seemed skeptical, but I could see the faint recognition.

"Yes. Now let me back to see Bella." I didn't wait for a response and walked past her, toward where I saw the other nurses cart my girl away to. At first the nurse tried to get me to return to the waiting area, but finally gave in and led me to Isabella.

It had only been a few minutes since I had seen her last, but the doctor had hooked her up to all sorts of tubing and monitoring systems. She lay in the giant hospital bed, looking tiny and helpless. My heart lurched at the sight of her, and I rushed to her side, sliding in between a couple of nurses opposite the doctor.

"Sir," The doctor sounded weary, must be near the end of his shift. "You have to move out of the way and let us do our job." I didn't budge.

"When are you going to get her in for a CAT scan, or will you do an MRI? It seems she was hit near her right temple, and she's got a laceration about three inches from her hairline. It isn't deep but about six inches in length. She could have swelling or a concussion." I was babbling a mile a minute, but it didn't matter so long as Bella would be ok.

"Mr.?" The doctor questioned.

"Cullen. My name is Edward Cullen." I looked at him, and noticed his name tag read Dr. John Hale.

"Oh, you're Carlisle's boy, aren't you?" He seemed to register that there was no need to try and get me out of the way. I can be of help in this situation, and he thankfully dismissed some of the nurses.

"Yes. Now what are we going to do for Bella?" I automatically included myself in the treatment plan because there was no way in hell anyone would do anything to her without my help.

"Ed-" A tiny throat was cleared. "Edward?" I looked down in utter shock as Bella blinked a few times and tried to focus on me. _Oh thank God_. I immediately wrapped her in my arms and squeezed her.

"Um, ow." She giggled painfully, and I let her go. It was so good to hear her laugh, but we weren't out of the woods yet.

**A/N: Pace is picking up very rapidly. Wonder what we're racing toward? Guess we'll have to wait and find out ;) Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer dreamt up Twilight, not me…so I am only borrowing a few concepts and names.**

BPOV

_Thundering hooves…large, black hooves…a distant thump…pain…strong arms wrapping around my body, pain…voices and more pain; I was trapped in my body, unable to move. A bunch of women, voices, hands, and numbness surround me, drowning me. As the blackness takes hold, and drags me under, the sweet baritone voice resonates in the emptiness of my body. I scream for help, for someone to pull me back, but no one hears. I slip under, sure I won't find the surface again._

I wake to bright, fluorescent lights and sterile, blank walls. The smell of chemicals invades my senses and I groan at the utter unnaturalness of it all. What about the trees? The mountains? The open fields expanding over the horizon? Where had all those beautiful smells gone?

"Bella? Bella are you awake?" A familiar, yet foreign, voice asked from somewhere far away. My brain felt as though it were trying to work in wet sand, moving at a deathly pace.

I grumbled out something unintelligible in response and tried to cover my face. Suddenly, the lights were gone, and my headache seemed content to postpone the perpetual beatings of my skull. Finally able to focus, I opened my eyes and was amazed by the crowd that gathered in this room that wasn't mine, but had to be.

A helpful hand offered me some water, which I took gratefully and chugged down. I tested out my throat with a quick clearing of it. Everything seemed to be working.

"I'm okay," I cough for a moment. "What…what exactly happened?" Little pieces that didn't make sense flashed across my memory: thunder, a hoof, pain, home and pain, voices and pain, then blackness.

"Oh, honey, that damned wild mustang mare broke out of her stall and jumped a fence. Then she broke out into a gallop straight at the house," the woman choked. Angela, that was her name. "She was gunning straight at you, darlin'. My poor dear," She threw her arms around me, and it took a minute for me to remember how to move my own limbs.

I winced as my brain started to feel the overload of thought, but I needed to make sure I remembered everyone in this room. Over Ang's shoulder, I saw…um, Ben! Yeah, Ben stood there watching Angela embrace me and cry. Next to him a hulking giant hovered nervously. He acted like…my brain called him 'older brother'…Emmett! Okay. Three for three, so far, that has to be good.

In the corner, a tall and lean muscled blonde rested against the wall as a tiny black haired woman fretted about. Um…the blonde was very familiar…something about jazz music. Jason? No, but close…JASPER! Yeah. Ok, but the girl triggering much less recognition. A dress popped into my head, and comments about going shopping together…Allyson? Alicia? Alice? Yes, that sounded right…Alice. On the other side of the bed, my dad sat, face hopeful but withdrawn.

His face took no momentary hesitation to remember his name. Obviously, whatever is wrong doesn't affect memories that are rooted deeper than the recent friendships I'd made recently. _I think_…

Behind Dad, there was a couple that I honestly just couldn't put my finger on. I must not know them, or only have talked to them once or twice. The woman has reddish, greying hair that gently waves down to her waist, a heart shaped face, and wise green eyes. Green eyes, now those were instantly familiar, but I was distracted. The man next to the aforementioned woman stepped forward and started prodding my wrist with his fingertips and glancing at his watch. It was then I noticed the white lab coat with a name embroidered over the breast pocket: Carlisle Cullen, MD. One mystery solved.

Back in the far corner behind the doctor and the woman, my father, and some blonde lady in scrubs, stood a man I would most certainly always recognize. Edward stood at the very back of the room, his face a bitter mask of annoyance and indifference, but as our eyes met I saw the true concern welling up in his emerald gaze. We locked on to each other for a few moments more before Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and began speaking to me.

"Dr. Swan, do you know where you are?" He questioned professionally as I looked into his eyes. I noticed the man had blonde hair that started greying around the temples, perfectly angled features, and a honey brown gaze that would look very piercing were it not for the laugh lines that crinkled when he smiled or spoke.

"Yes, I'm at a hospital. Though I'm not sure exactly which hospital it is." I looked around for a clue. "St. Josephine's," I said, spotting their monogrammed papers over on a desk.

"Very good, and could you tell me your full name?" I knew these were questions to check for a concussion, but I knew I didn't have one of those. I bumped my head plenty when learning to ride horses, and could feel even a slight concussion by now. Still, the silliness of these questions always irritated me when I didn't have a stupid concussion.

"Isabella Marie Swan. If you want, I could add the pretty acronym for vet after it?" I questioned sarcastically. Everyone in the room giggled, except Edward, and visibly relaxed…except Edward, of course.

"No, I think you're fine. Oh!" He exclaimed suddenly, jarring me. "How rude of me, I'm sorry. My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this," He pointed out the lady he had been standing next to earlier with eyes like Edward's. "This is my wife, Esme. We are Edward and Emmett's parents." Esme stepped forward and patted my forearm, smiling warmly. The seemed nice enough, _now I know where Edward's good side comes from_.

"It's a pleasure, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." I return their smile, and then let my eyes drift over the blonde girl. "Um, forgive me, but have we met?"

She laughs sarcastically and flips her long, curly, blonde ponytail over her shoulder like I had just insulted her.

"Hardly, I'm just the nurse they assigned to this circus and have been trying to give you more painkillers for the past twenty minutes while this lot just stands in my way." She heaved a big sigh and looked directly at Dr. Cullen. He just chuckled while apologizing and moving out of the way. I panicked.

"Wait! No more meds." I quickly blurted, scared of drowning in the loneliness, again. "I'm really fine, I don't need them." I urged when she looked skeptical.

"Fine, but call when it gets too bad to handle," Then she turned on her heel, pausing to say something to Emmett, before leaving the room.

My focus went to Charlie, who finally could relax knowing I was going to be fine, and had promptly zonked out in the chair by my side. I smiled fondly and realized I didn't know exactly how long I had been out.

"Um," I cleared my throat in embarrassment as everyone immediately turned their attention on me, including Edward. "How long have I been out of it?" I questioned nervously.

"Bella, you were gone for three weeks. We were almost ready to label you comatose." Carlisle said, sadly.

An odd choking noise erupted in the room as I sat frozen. My eyes wandered for the source, and I saw Edward standing with his back to me. In the reflection, his face was that of a broken man.

**A/N: Sorrrrry it took so long. Hurt my knee, cleaned house, and spent time with my "hubby". She finally convinced me to post this chapter because she too wants to read it. Hope you like it. I will try to post more often as soon as possible. Love you all and thanks for your continuing support. Love, Peace, and Horses!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…there.**

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. I really hit a wall on how to write this chapter and what exactly to include in it. I hope the wait wasn't too painful. So, without further ado…**

EPOV

_Day 3_: Bella lay in her hospital bed, dwarfed by the giant machines and expanse of white surrounding her. Esme, my mother, brought her a bouquet of wild roses and freesia to try and brighten the room. All I saw were flowers laid at this girl's grave. How could I have been so stupid? I hear a sigh, and Bella twitches, before everything falls still once again. Losing track of time, I doze off into a fitful slumber.

_Day 5_: The swelling in Bella's brain is nearly gone, her concussion healing rather well. The doctors say that their part of the healing process is done, that the rest is up to Bella. I sit by her side, now, holding her hand and willing her to come back. I silently beg her to awaken, sending my wishes out into the world in hopes of some miracle. Nothing happens, no sudden transformation, and I am left hollow.

_Day 9_: Bella's father arrived today, finally able to get off of work for a while. He insisted on taking the seat by her side the moment he arrived. To say I was reluctant is an understatement, but the pain and helplessness in his eyes felt like a mirror of myself, and I did not deny him. Over a week she has been gone now. More than a week since I've seen her chocolate irises flash in anger and power; more than a week since her magical voice has caressed my soul; more than a week since she has spoken my name. It became too much, I had to leave. Could I?

_Day 11_: I had gone home yesterday, much to everyone's relief. However, to me it was only a larger reminder of how much that girl had infiltrated my life. Everywhere I turned, something reminded me of Bella. Her bedroom door, still slightly ajar as she had left it; the dining room, a place of anger and of healing; then the barn, Diablo looking out expectantly only to be disappointed by her absence; the trails along the land she and I had rode through; the creek, by which we first met. I walked alone, isolating myself from every other living being. How could this happen? In such a short time this young woman came into my life and flipped it upside down. I don't know what I want anymore, except for one thing. Right now, all I want is for her to come home. What I needed was to see her again, awake and alive and full of fire. I headed back to the hospital.

_Day14_: Two weeks now and not one sign of waking up. The doctor's did more tests to make sure her brain was not more damaged than previously thought, but nothing came of them. I sat, day after day, watching her, holding her, and silently calling out to her. Nothing happened and my hope slowly fell away.

_Day 17_: I read somewhere, once, that talking to patients in comas helps them come around. Until now, I wouldn't dream of sitting here and stupidly talking to an unresponsive person. Now, with Bella barely hanging on right in front of me, I swallowed my pride. Charlie had just left the room to go to his hotel; he claimed need of a shower and to freshen up. It was something about not wanting to worry Bella when she woke up. As soon as the door shut, I rushed to her side and gingerly grabbed her hand.

"Bella…Bella, I know you can hear me, so please listen carefully. I need you to come home, now. Your dad, Charlie, he's here and is slowly falling apart each day that you stay locked away in that thick skull of yours. He needs you, Bella. So does Diablo. I swear that horse hasn't cried this much in his life, not even when we weaned him off his dam." I chuckled at the memory of my oversized stallion whinnying sadly like a tiny colt. "And Emmett, he just mopes around all day, asking about you. I can't get the man to do a damned thing since you've been asleep. Jasper's a bit better, though I think it's because he just carries all his feelings inside, doesn't complain much about anything."

I sigh, feeling stupid and heartbroken that I can't seem to do anything to help. Suddenly, Bella's hand twitches slightly. I know, it's possible her muscle twitched, but my hope latched onto this tiny sign and gave me the strength to continue.

"Please, Bella, come on back to us. The ranch just won't work right anymore, not without you. Jake hasn't done nothing but hang around with the damned dogs all the time, talking to 'em like you used to with Diablo. Angela constantly tries to come visit you, completely neglecting her duties in the house, and Ben just follows her no matter where she's headed. I let her up sometimes, seeing as I can't find her replacement anywhere this far south of heaven." I laughed. "Now don't you go telling her I said that, or I'll deny it and be cross with you for life, you hear?" I sigh and run my spare hand through my hair. "Bella please, I'll give you anything you want. You can have Diablo. You can have your room, whether or not you work for me. You can boss me around all you want. Hell, you can have the damned ranch if you want it, just don't leave. Don't quit on me, dammit!" My voice rose as I felt a tightening in my chest. Silent, cold tears trickled down my cheeks as I fell my head onto her stomach.

"Please don't die, Bella. Please, please, just don't die."

_Day 20_: I've talked to Bella for days now, whenever it's just the two of us. At first I just begged her to come back. I told her how much the ranch needed her. I spoke of Diablo a lot, and how Lilly had never looked so down in her life. It was almost as if the fire in her went out the moment Bella's own spark seemed to fade. None of that worked, so I started to get desperate. I started describing sunrises that would peek in through the curtains of her room. I'd tell her what kinds of birds were perched in a nearby tree. I told her about the sunset that would roll over the room, describing each color in detail. Finally, today, I decided to tell her my own personal thoughts.

"Bella, I never told you just what I think of you. I feel like, if these are the last conversations I get to have with you, that you should know this. When I first read up on you, after Angela informed me she had hired you, I couldn't believe my eyes. You are so young, but so talented and intelligent. To top it off you're a damned girl, for Pete's sake. I argued with Angela about finding me a proper vet, but she stood her ground and threatened to quit if I didn't back off. Can you believe it? Even before you were here, Angela was already acting as if you belonged. Then, I met you in that meadow by the creek and was absolutely stunned. Adding to the earlier list of young and female, I now had tiny, stunning, and brave. I mean, you bloody well walked in astride the devil himself like it was just another horse. Then, in our first argument, I saw the fire in your gaze and couldn't help being reminded of my mustangs. Do you know why I don't break horses? It's because of that fire, that life, I see in their eyes. I couldn't bear to look at them had I ever been the reason for its absence." My throat began closing up. "Just like now, Bella. I can't bear not seeing your face aglow with emotion, your eyes sparking with passion, or your body coiled in strength and confidence. I want you to come back, Bella. I…I need you. I need you to come back to me and tell me it's all going to be alright. Please," I sank my head and cried for the second time in a handful of days.

What has this woman done to me?

_Final Day_: Everyone had gathered together, as we did once a week to chat together and to Bella as a group. We each took turns telling the sleeping girl how life was, how the world was, and what had happened so far. On these days, I said nothing. I couldn't. I bared my soul to her just days ago, and since then had lost the will to speak. I have nothing more to say. My hope had nearly all gone by this point, as I watch her peaceful form lay perfectly still save for the occasional breath. Had we been home, I might think she were asleep. But no, we stood in a hospital while she lay attached to giant machines that monitor her every function. I nearly gag at the thought of her aging in that bed.

The nurse entered, one I hadn't seen before, all blonde and legs even in scrubs, and checked all the machines as the others watched, filled with hope. I yearned to join in their feeling of possibilities and futures for Bella. Instead I felt the numb denial of her half-death. Neither living nor dead, she laid merely a hollow shell, void of any soul. The nurse leaves and returns a moment later with a syringe.

I hate the look of the giant needle each time it's brought into the room, but they say the machines indicate large amounts of pain still, and without a conscious patient to tell them just how bad the pain is they want to err on the side of caution. I turn away as the nurse tries to maneuver through the crowd again when a completely welcome, and utterly missed, noise breaks the silence.

Bella groaned.

Her father instantly reacts to make sure it isn't some type of involuntary reaction or something like that, but I watch in cautious optimism as her eyes flutter slightly open before squeezing back together. My father, trained doctor that he is, instantly takes a step forward. Then, noticing the nurse and remembering he no longer works at this hospital, he freezes. I just continue staring at the waking girl in the giant bed.

I couldn't believe my eyes. She was here. She was awake. She was going to be ok. I vaguely noticed voices, water, her clearing her throat, and even her barely audible voice answering questions. All I could focus on was the shining brilliance of her eyes. Bella, _my Bella_, is home. She came back to me. I will never let her leave again.

As relief flooded through me and washed away my despair, I turned and stared out the glass, feeling hollow and broken.

**A/N: Finally got the damn thing finished. I hope you all caught my tiny vampire reference ;) Thanks again for being so patient and I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment after such a long time. I know it's short, but I cut out a few things that just didn't fit well. Please review, good or bad. Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight…blah blah blah.**

EmPOV

_Poor Bella, that crazy horse conked her good on the head. Little Eddie has been sitting by her for going on three weeks now, and she still won't wake up._ I sit outside the hospital room sipping on some much needed java after being rudely denied to switch off with Edward. I had hoped, after getting him to go home once, that maybe I could do it again. Damned, stubborn, jackass of a man won't budge. I chuckle to myself, receiving odd looks from some of the nurses, before standing up. I'm going to get him outta that damned room.

I quietly push open the door, stopping when I hear a voice.

"Bella…Bella, I know you can hear me, so listen carefully." Edward chokes out. I can tell the man is heavy with grief and desperate for any chance at waking that girl up. I almost turn around and let him have his moment. Almost.

"I need you to come home, now. Your dad, Charlie, he's here and is slowly falling apart each day that you stay locked away in that thick skull of yours. He needs you, Bella. So does Diablo. I swear that horse hasn't cried this much in his life, not even when we weaned him off his dam." Edward chuckles as I cover my mouth to stop a laugh.

That damned horse had been so depressed since the moment we hauled Bella here to the hospital. He won't even try to fight against people, he just lets us lead him around, and even ride him. It's like he's broken, except when he hears someone walking toward the barn. Then, for a moment, you catch hope and life shining from him once again. You'd swear Bella was his mother.

"And Emmett, he just mopes around all day, asking about you. I can't get the man to do a damned thing since you've been asleep." Edward scoffs, and I get pissed. How dare he say I've slacked off when all he does is sit there by her side, only once returning home? And when he did come home, hell if he did any fucking work! "Jasper's a bit better, though I think it's because he just carries all his feelings inside, doesn't complain much about anything."

_Fucking fuck he is!_ Jasper is the one that will just stand around moping while I single handedly run the damned ranch. What shit is this no-good, pussy-whipped, no-brother-of-mine trying to pull? I was ready to storm in and tell Bella the truth.

"Please, Bella, come on back to us." His voice held a note of urgent hope, as if she showed some signs of nearly waking. I waited quietly by the door and continued to listen. "The ranch just won't work right anymore, not without you. Jake hasn't done nothing but hang around with the damned dogs all the time, talking to 'em like you used to with Diablo." I struggled to contain a laugh as I remembered the giant man talking to his huge dogs. Such a pitiful sight, really. "Angela constantly tries to come visit you, completely neglecting her duties in the house, and Ben just follows her no matter where she's headed. I let her up sometimes, seeing as I can't find her replacement anywhere this far south of heaven."

I smile inwardly at how much my brother really does see things, even if he seems blind most of the time. I guess this girl just brings out the best in him. What didn't escape my notice, though, is how he's mentioned everyone and everything except himself…huh. Then Edward laughs, genuinely and almost happily.

"Now don't you go telling her I said that, or I'll deny it and be cross with you for life, you hear?" He paused, probably hoping for her to answer. When the silence continued, he sighed. "Bella please, I'll give you anything you want. You can have Diablo. You can have your room, whether or not you work for me. You can boss me around all you want. Hell, you can have the damned ranch if you want it, just don't leave. Don't quit on me, dammit!" I honestly jumped a little when Edward raised his voice, but then I just felt sorry for how much pain he was in. I really should leave.

Just as I turned from the door and had almost left, the most broken voice I'd ever heard gently spoke up.

"Please don't die, Bella. Please, please, just don't die." I heard his quiet sobs and left the room, nearly slamming into some blonde walking right toward the room.

"Excuse me, but look where you're headed next time." A snarky, musical voice drifted up to me. I glanced down in curiosity, and froze with my mouth hung wide open.

Before me stood the most gorgeous, leggy, blonde, beautiful, kick-you-in-the-teeth amazing woman I had ever seen. And, for fuck's sake, she was just in scrubs. Oh God, if she were in a dress, or even jeans, or, better yet, not a damned thing…

My whole body tensed as my cock grew harder than the fucking cement floor. The things I wanted to do to this woman, who currently stood glaring at me and tapping her foot.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day, or can you let me through to check on my patient?" She flipped her ponytail off her shoulder, letting me see the tiniest edge of a tattoo behind her right ear. "Hello? Are you listening to me?" I shook my head and tried to focus.

"Huh?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh, right, sorry. Just got lost in thought for a sec. Um," I tried to remember the question. "Oh! No, I can't let you by. My brother is in there and needs a personal moment with her."

The sexy blonde shook her head and sighed.

"Figures I get the patient with overprotective family…well, at least let me know when he is done, will you?" She looked up at me again, still impressively intimidating despite my obvious height and size advantage.

"Sure," I nodded. "On one condition though." I smirked as her eyes grew wary.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at me. I took a step forward, banking on her being stubborn enough to hold her ground. I was right, and smiled cockily as I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Tell me your name." I said huskily. I had the satisfaction of hearing her breath catch and watching her body go rigid.

"Um…I'm…My name is Rose…Rosalie." She stammered cutely, obviously attracted to me.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." I whispered, still keeping our intimate spacing. "Now I have one more favor to ask of you. Will you go out with me, once Bella is up and well?" She visibly shook, and I smirked happily. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, though nothing came out, so eventually she simply nodded. I leaned back.

"Good. I'll see you around, then." Then I walked off to go yank my raging boner and fantasize about the lovely rose I had just found. An indignant huff followed my retreat, but I only laughed before rounding the corner.

**A/N: For all you Rose/Em fans, there is a little taste of them. I decided to start throwing in a little of other character's POVs to give the story more depth and a broader perspective. I hoped you enjoyed it. Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and horses. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer, but you already knew that. So, without further ado…**

RPOV

_Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz. Buzz buzz._ The incessant ringing of my alarm invaded my perfect dream of large, well-muscled men riding atop the sexiest Harleys I'd ever laid eyes on.

Grumbling, I rolled over and slammed my hand on the snooze button before skulking over to the bathroom. In the mirror a tangle of matted blonde hair, slinky leopard nightgown, and barely opened blue eyes stared back at me. _Gross, I look nasty_.

I hop into a hot shower, soap up, shave down, then rinse off and brush my hair out before tying it back into a professional ponytail. Dusting on a light covering of foundation and a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara, I head back into my room to get dressed.

As today starts my first day working at St. Josephine's Hospital, my only attire are scrubs and ugly nurse's shoes. Finally, after a quick bite to eat and a last onceover in the mirror, I sigh and head to work.

I arrive with fifteen minutes to spare, and head off to the locker room to store my purse and jacket. There I introduce myself to a few of the other nurses that I'll be working with, then head to the lead doctor's office for check-in and assignment.

I knock gently on the door marked "Chief of Staff" and waited for an answer.

"Come in," a man's voice called. I entered and he asked me to sit.

"Welcome to St. Josephine's, Ms. Hale. I hope your commute was well." I nodded in ascent and waited for my assignment so I could get to work and cut the formalities. He shifted uncomfortably in the silence, and I smirked inwardly at how easily it would be to wrap this man around my finger.

"Right," he cleared his throat. "Well, your first cases are here in this file. I'd appreciate if you'd check on Dr. Swan first, she's been unresponsive for almost three weeks and we try to keep a close eye on her. I expect you to make two hour rounds to her room, and the others have notes on how often you should check on them." He hands me a manila folder about an inch thick, and smiles. I return his smile and thank him, standing to leave.

"Ms. Hale," he called, so I turned, one hand on the door. "If you need _anything_, don't hesitate to contact me. This door is always open, and you can easily find my contact numbers in the directory." His eyes did a greasy, sleazy perusal of my body, obvious lust in his eyes.

"Thanks, but I'm pretty sure I can manage, and the other nurses will be around if I do need any help." I turned before he could continue his disgusting behavior, and headed to Dr. Swan's room while holding back the bile trying to claw its way up my throat.

As I walked toward the nurse's station closest to Isabella's room, I looked over her file. Seems she was kicked on the forehead by a horse and hasn't woken up for nearly three weeks. Her vitals are stable and her brain has recovered completely from what I can tell by the notes in her paperwork. I drop the file off by a computer with my temporary nameplate on it, and head off to the doctor's room.

When I'm about to walk into the patient's room someone steps out and I nearly slam into them. I instinctively make a snarky comment, but then let myself get caught up in the burly man's rugged good looks for a moment. Then, as he glances down, I mask my interest with annoyance and cross my arms over my chest.

At first he seems angry, but as his gaze meets mine, and continues over my body, the familiar desire overruns his features.

"Well? Are you going to stare at me all day, or can you let me through to check on my patient?" I tossed my ponytail off my shoulder. When he just continued to stare at me, I decided he probably had some brain damage himself. "Hello? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?" He questions, and I roll my eyes, cementing my earlier assessment. "Oh, right, sorry. Just got lost in thought for a sec. Um…oh! No, I can't let you by. My brother is in there and needs a personal moment with her."

_Of course there has to be some guy in there with her_, I sigh and shake my head.

"Figures I get the patient with overprotective family," I mumble to myself. "Well, at least let me know when he is done, will you?" I look up at him with my best authoritative glare.

"Sure." He agrees with a nod and I start to turn when he adds, "On one condition."

"What?" I ask incredulously, turning back and glaring at him. He smirks and leans forward. I tense but hold my ground.

"Tell me your name," he whispers seductively and I can't help my breath catching and a shiver rolling up my spine.

"Um…I'm…My name is Rose…Rosalie." I stutter embarrassingly, and blush for the first time in ages. Just this man's voice makes my innards twitch and beg for his undoubtedly large manhood.

"Nice to meet you, Rosalie." He whispered, still almost pressed against me. "Now I have one more favor to ask of you. Will you go out with me, once Bella is up and well?" I shook violently and tried to answer him, but ended up looking like a fish out of water. Eventually I shut my mouth and settle for nodding.

He finally leans back and smirks.

"Good. I'll see you around then." Then he turned and walked away. I took the moment to check out his broad shoulders, well developed back, and damn fine ass. _Yum_.

I'm amazed, as I walk in, that a large crowd of people are all standing around this Isabella's bed. It appears to be mostly men, and I hold back a chuckle at trying to guess just what this woman does for a living. However, there did appear to be two women that were obviously coupled to two of the men in the room. I smile at those whose gazes meet mine, trying to squeeze through to check the woman's vitals.

Just as I'm about to reach the bedside, everyone falls dead quiet as a new voice gently groans. The man in a chair beside Isabella leans forward, taking her hand, and begins speaking to her. I don't pay attention to what the man says, but am captivated by the absolute attention this woman has commanded of the room. I can tell from this distance she is pretty, and the fact that these people have been waiting for her to awaken is probably a big factor, but I had a feeling the soul inside this woman is what has all these people enthralled.

She tries speaking, a choked mumble barely escaping her lips. The man next to the bed puts a straw into her mouth from which she hastily gulps. Then, clearing her throat, she opens her eyes and looks around. A collective sigh of relief echoes through the room, and I join in as another man I recognize from a photograph in the hallway steps forward and begins asking the usual concussion test questions.

After the man, Dr. Cullen, introduces himself along with his wife, Dr. Swan's gaze lands on me and she clears her throat for the millionth time.

"Um, forgive me, but have we met?" She questioned shyly. I laugh out loud, seeing as I've been seeing her several times a day for the past few days. I flip my hair before answering her.

"Hardly, I'm just the nurse they assigned to this circus and have been trying to give you more painkillers for the past twenty minutes while this lot just stands in my way." I glare around and everyone smiles apologetically while trying to shuffle out of the way.

"Wait! No more meds." She practically shouts at me. I cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm really fine, I don't need them." She urged.

"Fine, but call when it gets too bad to handle," I sighed before turning to leave.

Right next to the door stood the giant man that had asked me out a few days before. I paused with my hand on the door.

"I don't believe you told me your name?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"It's Emmett. I'll be calling you in the next day or so to set up our date, Rosie." I gag on the horrific nickname he gave me and storm out, followed by his baritone chuckle. That sound just wrecked another pair of my underwear.

**A/N: Another POV mixed in there to help move along Rose and Em's relationship. Hoped you liked it. Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, I own the plot. On with it…**

_Previously: "Bella, you were gone for three weeks. We were almost ready to label you comatose." Carlisle said, sadly._

_An odd choking noise erupted in the room as I sat frozen. My eyes wandered for the source, and I saw Edward standing with his back to me. In the reflection, his face was that of a broken man._

BPOV

"Um, I think we should all go get something to eat." Dr. Cullen says after a few minutes of awkward silence. Everyone murmurs their agreements and slowly shuffle out of the room, leaving me and Edward alone.

I wait another few minutes, watching him stand by the door. He doesn't move, doesn't speak, just stares out the window. Finally, after what feels like eternity, I can't stand the silence.

"Say something, please," I beg shamelessly, my voice seeming to come from someone else. My voice breaks his trance and he turns toward me. It's then that I notice the tears streaming down Edward's face.

"Bella, oh God," He walked to the side of my bed and fell to his knees. Edward dropped his head into my lap and sobbed. I had never seen a man, or anyone really, that broke so thoroughly.

"Edward, please, please don't cry." I pulled him to my chest, running my fingers through his hair as he released all his pain and frustration.

We lay there for a few hours, at least, until finally his sobs quieted. Then, after another hour or so, Edward fell asleep, looking more calm and peaceful than I had ever seen him. The nurse, Rosalie, came in to check on me and tried to tell me that Edward had to leave. My heart rate spiked, so she dropped it and let Edward stay.

Soon after she left, I began to doze off to dreams of glowing emeralds, thunderous mountains, and raging oceans.

_I stand on the edge of a cliff, the wind gusting all around me. Below lay the battling sea, lapping away at the rocks, and flowing from two strange green lights. Behind me thunder rocks the ground, growing ever closer. It suddenly strikes me that I must either jump or be pushed. Gazing out at the green lights, I gasp as they morph into a familiar pair of glowing eyes._

I slowly wake from the strange dream to a warm pair of arms wrapped around my waist. Behind me a hard, sculpted body molded itself to mine, making me feel blissfully perfect. I lay there for a few more minutes before being rudely interrupted by my bodily functions.

I tried to hold it back, squeezing my legs together and jiggling a little. A deep, sensuous chuckle rumbled through my body, soothing me while also upsetting my current situation.

"Oh go take a piss already, Bella." I felt the heat flood my body as his arm left my waist so I could rush to the bathroom.

Once my business was taken care of, I slowly walked back into my room. A sigh of relief rushed out of me, because I had honestly been nervous that Edward was only a figment of my imagination. Instead, he lay there, sprawled on my hospital bed, perfectly tossled and smiling at me with open arms. I rushed over and practically jumped on him, then had to hold still as a wave of dizziness and nausea passed over me.

"Easy, there, you just came out of a coma." He chuckled and squeezed me closer to him. "Though I'm happy you are excited to see me." His voice took on a note of sadness toward the end.

I looked up into Edward's eyes, hoping to not see the broken man that existed there last night. Luckily, he only seemed a shadow of that helplessness.

"Don't worry," I whispered while caressing his face. I watched as Edward's eyes brightened slightly and felt the stress lift from him, if only slightly.

"I'm sorry about last night, Bella. I had finally found you, and it seemed as though you were being torn from my grasp moments later. Now, you're back and part of me can't stop smiling while the other part tells me to walk away before you really do leave." Edward placed his hand over mine. "I don't know what to do anymore, Bella. I need you to tell me what to do."

I stared into his eyes, shocked and humbled that such a strong man cares so deeply for me.

"I won't tell you what to do, but I'll show you what I'm going to do." A look of confusion crosses his face as I lean closer to him. Our lips meet, gently, and his hands lodge into my hair. Our movements are slow at first, as I slide onto his lap and straddle him. I glide my hands all over Edward's torso, almost reverently, as his tongue strokes my lip for entrance. I immediately open for him, moaning as our tongues twine and dance, fighting for dominance.

Our passions grow, sending shocks of heat to my groin. As my need for friction grows, I start grinding into Edward, and I giggle when a growl rolls through his chest.

"You think you're funny, huh?" I nod and giggle some more. Suddenly I'm lying on my back as Edward pulls the hospital gown down my shoulders. I sigh contentedly as he trails wet, open mouthed kisses down my jaw, neck, shoulder, and collar bone, nipping slightly before sucking my nipple into his mouth.

I moan loudly and wrap my hand into his amber locks, holding him in place while his talented tongue works me over. Then, once my left breast was well taken care of, Edward moved his divine mouth to the right. I gasped for breath between embarrassing moans while my entire body wriggled in ecstasy.

Then, Edward started to slowly kiss and bite down my stomach while staring lustily into my eyes. I had never felt anything like this, not even the few times I had tried masturbating due to the lack of physical contact with men. As starbursts danced across my vision, I felt Edward drag the hospital gown ever farther down until it hovered just over my nether regions.

A moment hung of suspended anticipation, where Edward leaned down and gently pecked my lower abdomen. Then he slowly lifted the gown and-

"Hey Edward, you up yet!" Emmett bellowed as he busted into my hospital room.

"Fucking hell!" Edward swore as he covered my body with his own. "Next time knock on the damned door, Em!"

"Well, shit, I didn't know you were gonna be fucking her right here in the hospital, man. Geez, sorry." He chuckled before turning and leaving the room.

Edward and I lay there for a few moments more before I pushed him off and ran for the bathroom, barely holding the hospital gown to my body. I slammed the door and locked it as my skin began to prickle from the full body blush that now covered me from head to toe.

_What the hell!_ I thought, before sliding to the floor and letting my head fall onto my knees. _I can't believe I almost had sex, let alone in a hospital bed_.

**A/N: There you go, you impatient angels you. I know it's hard to wait, and I'm sorry I keep getting distracted, but thanks for sticking with me. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you thought. Until next time… Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight, only the plot, scenery, and horses.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy and had to catch up on reading the fics I follow. You all know how that is. I hope you still love me, so without further ado…**

EPOV

Bella ran to the bathroom, leaving me with a raging boner and a confused heart. Hadn't she wanted it as much as I did? I run my hand through my hair, then adjust my clothes, before heading over to the bathroom door.

I raise my hand, ready to knock, when I freeze as a quiet voice floats through the wood into my ears. Pressing my ear silently against the door, I listen intently.

"Why shouldn't I sleep with him? I mean, why would that be so bad? For fuck's sake, I'm getting closer to thirty every day and I'm still a damned virgin." I hear rustling as she probably stands. My assumption is confirmed when her gentle footfalls sound in a pacing pattern over and over. "Also, he did say that he wanted me. Well, sort of." She heaved a sigh.

I heard water start up and assumed she was at the sink. I stood, shocked. I can't believe she's a virgin! Of all times to find out...I would have taken her virginity without any knowledge of it, and she almost let me damn it. I walked away from the door, ignoring her continuing conversation with herself and sat in a chair holding my head as my mind raced.

Minutes, which seemed like hours, later Bella walked out of the bathroom. She hesitated at the door, but I just stared at the floor. She quickly shuffled over to the bed and lay down, not saying anything. Her stare ignites a path of fire over me as I feel her gaze wander my face and body.

"See something you like?" I joke, still not looking at her.

"Yes, actually, but we already established that." I looked up to see the beautiful blush filling her cheeks.

"Is that what you were trying to show me, then?" I smirk at her when she meets my eyes. Her face lightens and she smiles, nodding vigorously. I chuckle and run a hand through my hair again.

"Won't you come back to bed," She started, before her eyes widened and her blush deepened. "Um, what I meant to say was: Would you like to sit with me…over here…on the um, bed." She stammered nervously, wringing her hands and not meeting my eyes.

I walk over to the bed and lift her chin with my hand, searching her eyes.

"Why so nervous, darlin'? Where did the sexy, confident girl that was dry humping me a minute ago run off to?" I caressed Bella's cheek as another blush laid right over the first. She is so beautiful.

"Um, I just…I thought maybe you," She sighed and something solidified in her gaze. "I thought you might have regretted what happened. You looked pretty upset when I came out of the restroom."

I couldn't help myself, I outright laughed at that one. How in hell could I regret any part of being with this woman?

"Bella, Isabella Swan, there is nothing you could do with me that I would ever regret. Don't ya see that yet?" I leaned down slowly, gaging her reaction to my advance. Her eyes grow wary for a moment, before once again becoming solid with a decision.

Our lips touch, softly, as I reassure her of my affections. I fight to stay gentle as my dick screams for more and she tries to pull me closer, on top of her.

I keep our kiss chaste and pure, only allowing my feelings for her into the slightest pressure of my lips. Then, after a few moments I pull back and kiss her forehead.

"See?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. She smiles at me before pulling me down hard and slamming her mouth to mine.

She moans as I finally allow my 'other brain' to take over and my hands move to cup her breast and ass. I knead and massage her breast, rolling her nipple between my fingers, while my other hand drags her hips toward mine and situates her against me. I groan as she starts grinding against me again, licking my lip for entrance.

With the very last drop of will power left in me, I pull away and stare into her eyes. She tries to go for my jaw and neck, but I step away and shake my head, sighing.

"But I thought you said..." She looks down at her lap, and I can tell she's over analyzing the situation.

"I did, and I meant every word of it. I want you so bad right now it's almost killing me to be this far away." She looks up with a sparkle in her eye, but I hold up my hand before she can speak. Her head tilts to the side making her look so adorable. "But, we shouldn't do this here. You saw what happened earlier, and Emmett's already gonna give us endless hell for that. On top of all that, I won't take your virginity this way. It should be special, not a quickie on a hospital bed." I rushed the last bit out, terrified of her reaction.

At first, her face was frozen in a mask of shock. Then, it morphed into one of horror and utter embarrassment. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, shutting her eyes and hiding beneath the covers.

"Bella?" I asked after standing there, staring, for a moment or so. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong, he says." She laughs humorlessly. "How about the fact that I decided I wanted to lose _it_ to you, and suddenly your Mr. Chivalry and won't fucking take it." She practically shouts through the blanket as I flinch back. "God, this is just typical. Of course this would happen to me." She throws the covers off and sits up, holding her head.

I rush to her side, holding her shoulders, and am about to ask if she's ok when she jumps off the bed and wobbles over to the bathroom.

"Listen, I need time to myself." She turns and glances at me. "Please have the nurse bring me my clothes, I'm going to shower." Then she turns and shuts the door, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Fuck, now I'm too nice. Damn it!" I mumble to myself as I storm out of the room. To make matters better, Emmett is leaning against the wall right next to the door.

"Hey there, lover boy, how is she?" He waggled his brows at me. That was the last fucking straw.

Before he can register what happened I turned on my heel and slammed my fist into his stomach.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." I spat before turning on my heel and letting the lady at the nurse's station know of Bella's request. Then I practically ran for the exit. This shit is too damned confusing for my tastes. On top of all of it, I felt so claustrophobic from being cooped up in that damned room for nearly three weeks. I just needed some fresh air and open skies to clear my head.

When I got outside, I stormed over to my truck and jumped into the driver's seat. I put the keys into the ignition, but didn't start the truck. Instead, I put both hands on the wheel and hit my head on it. The pain made sense, it was logical, but inside me the turmoil didn't make any sense. I hurt in a way that was new, yet so familiar. I felt like nothing I did was right, for the first time in my life.

I sat there for a good half hour before something occurred to me, something I had thought of, but never really considered. Maybe this is how she felt; like she was torn between two halves of herself. I had heard her trying to talk it through earlier, in the bathroom. Then she said she had decided to give herself to me completely. However, I had decided I would do the right thing and wait for her.

I laughed out loud as I realized the ridiculous situation Bella and I just created. When faced with the conundrum of her innocence, I had assumed she would want to wait, so I told myself I would wait as well. However, she completely surprised me and decided to just go for it.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my keys and headed for the hospital. I was just going to have to man up and talk this through with her.

Taking a deep breath, I entered the hospital and headed to my first stop: checking on Emmett.

**A/N: There it is folks. Let me know what you thought, please. Lots of love! Until next time…Peace, love, and horses!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Steph Meyer does. Everyone knows this so why we have to state it before every chapter is just silly. It's not like I'm selling this story for profit. Though, if I just change the character's names and adjust their appearances, I could because it would then be mine. So there.**

**A/N: I tried to post this yesterday but decided a friend's going away party was more important. Hope you don't hate me, I'm giving you two today.**

BPOV

I take my time in the shower: soaping my hair that hasn't been washed in three whole weeks, conditioning the already fraying ends, soaping up my body and grimacing at the hair growth on my legs, then rinsing off with a contented sigh. A nurse comes in, announcing she has my clothes for me. I ask if I could have a razor to shave with, and she tells me they aren't allowed in the hospital.

Once she leaves, I reluctantly turn off the water and dry off, trying not to look at my legs or the unkempt mess between them. I really need a wax and shave.

I finally dress and brush the snarls out of my mop before eventually heading out into the hospital room. I had assumed Edward left, what with the great racket that followed my dismissing him. However, as I opened the door, I found him lying on my bed, one knee bent and his hands folded under his head, staring at the ceiling.

I pause a moment to take in his gorgeous body, when he smiles.

"See something you like?" He echoes his earlier sentiment, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed to face me. I blush at being caught once again, and kick at the ground nervously.

"We've been over that, Edward." I hear him chuckle and get off the bed.

"Well, I figure since you are so back and forth at the moment, that maybe you'd changed your mind." I look up at him, seeing the obvious frustration in the set of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so indecisive; I'm just confused, and frankly a little scared." I start picking at the hem of my shirt, feigning extreme interest in an invisible string.

"I know." He huffs out a sigh, and I look up as his hand runs through his hair. "Listen, the doc cleared you to go, so let's head home and we can both think it over. Then, if you would still like, we can go out on that date and discuss this further?"

I smile and nod, glad he understands my need for time, and we head for the door. He holds it for me, making me smile. Then he waits for me as I sign out, before leading me out to the truck and home.

I lay in bed, thinking over the rest of the day. Edward hadn't said much on the ride home, only making light talk and asking how I was feeling. Once we arrived home, he helped me out of the truck and walked me to the door. Before either of us could say anything I was swept up by Angela as she blubbered about missing me and asking me how I felt. When she finally calmed down, and suddenly remembered her roast in the oven, I turned to tell Edward thank you for the ride.

He wasn't there, or anywhere I could see. I sighed and went to help Angela in the kitchen. Of course, she shooed me out and told me to go lay down on the couch, like I haven't done enough lying around these past few weeks. I decided to grab a book and sit in the window seat at the front of the house. The book occupied my time for a little while, but I was drawn away as the scenery took my full attention.

I don't know how long I sat there, simply admiring the rolling hills, setting sun, dancing grass, and charging horses, before I heard Ang calling for supper. I sighed and set my book aside, gently saving my page, before heading into the dining room.

As soon as I enter the room I run into what, at first, feels like a wall. Then huge arms wrap around my body and the air rushes from my lungs. Emmett pulled me into a huge bear hug, lifting me well off the ground, while spinning in a circle.

"There's 'Sleeping Beauty'." He chuckled before releasing me. I smiled at him, glad for his warm welcome home.

Emmett returned to his seat as Jasper stood and nodded, smiling.

"It's nice to have you home, Ms. Swan." He drawled as I took my seat, shortly following me. I thanked him before turning to Edward.

Before I could say anything in way of greeting, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I felt heat flood my face and was effectively silenced for the rest of dinner. What made matters worse: Edward strategically placed his hand on my thigh beneath the table, slowly tracing a pattern on it with his thumb.

Everyone made small talk just seemed to settle into a comfortable silence, too engrossed in the food for more conversation. Then, once dessert had been quickly gobbled down, I excused myself first claiming fatigue.

I honestly wasn't tired as all, ascending the stairs, but needed alone time to think more about what exactly I wanted with Edward. His constant touching through dinner had not been unwelcome. In fact I needed, and wanted, more. I didn't speak in fear of turning to Edward and jumping him there, at the table, in front of everyone.

I shook my head as I entered my bedroom and headed straight for the bathroom. All day the sickening feeling of three weeks' worth of hair growth rubbing against jeans had been unsettling to say the least. After another shower and fully shaving off all unwanted hairs, I changed in to pajamas, and then crawled into bed.

I lay there for hours, staring up at the ceiling, but not really seeing the room around me. In my head I played every moment between Edward and I back again, reanalyzing every minute detail I noticed for any signs I shouldn't be with him. I even searched for hints as to whether or not I truly wanted to be with Edward. Soon, however, exhaustion finally took over my mind and body, sinking me into the simple world of oblivion.

I dreamt again, of Edward's eyes, but this time there was no cliff plunging into a stormy sea.

_I stood in a bright meadow surrounded by towering trees and filled with colorful wildflowers. There, at the edge, just inside the shade, Edward stood. I remember opening my mouth to speak, when he suddenly stood before me, smiling. Only this smile was not kind; this smile held danger in each and every inch. I closed my mouth and tried to step away from him, but suddenly Edward's eyes turned blood red and he leaned forward, mouth wide._

I shot up, gasping and clutching at my throat. What the hell just happened?

**A/N: There you are folks, hope you enjoyed. I'd love it if you dropped me a line or two letting me know what you thought. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, commented, favorited, set for alerts. Also a big thanks to those who favorited and/or set alerts for me as an author. All of you really make me feel better about my writing. Until next time…Peace, love, and horses!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The usual, you know, that Steph Meyer owns it all if it looks like Twilight. Otherwise…it's mine, bitches!**

EPOV

The ride home was really awkward, to say the least, but at least she would still talk to me when I did find something trivial to bring up. That's a good thing, right? Either way, when we got home Angela practically tackled the poor girl and fawned over her. Smiling at them, I set my small bag of clothes by the door before grabbing my stetson and heading out to the barn.

Dusty had been officially retired, especially after Bella's assessment, and now comfortably resided in the mustang herd. Being a gelding, I had no qualms with him interacting with all the mares, but I kept him away from my stallions.

Diablo had mellowed out almost completely during Bella's absence. Hell, I could probably let some kid hop into his saddle and he wouldn't even complain. It really tore me up to see this huge, strong, beautiful animal grieve so strongly over something he only thought was gone. I'd better get Bella out to see him soon.

I strode up to my lovely Starlight with her tack in hand. She immediately perked up at the sight of her saddle and harness, prancing in place and whinnying. I chuckled at her as I opened her stall and saddled her.

She nudged me toward the door the moment I tightened all her gear, so I decided to just mount her in the barn and ride out.

Once we were free of the barn and all the annoying gates, I let her loose and just held onto her mane. A horse throwing out it's full, natural gallop is one of the most beautiful things to witness; all the power that courses through their muscles truly steals your attention. But to ride atop a horse while they run freely? There is no better high in all the world.

I turn my face heavenward and close my eyes, just feeling. In the pale pink light that invades my mind, beautiful chocolate orbs full of lust and primal need fill my thoughts. Swollen, rosy lips that are teased into a playful smirk beg me to kiss them. Long, mahongony waves tumble around me, just out of reach.

I allow myself to float in the beautiful perfection my mind has conjured up for a moment longer before opening my eyes to the blinding daylight, erasing all traces of Bella. I shake my head and smile, before facing the sky and hollering in delight.

Starlight jumps a little, spurring her faster. I laugh heartily before slowing our run and turning back to the house. I had promised to give Bella the night to think "us" over, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try to nudge her in the right direction.

That, and it's about time for dinner.

When Bella entered the dining hall, everyone took their turn welcoming her home, while I watched in pride. Soon, they would welcome her as my girlfriend, then my fiancee, and soon after that as my wife.

_Wait, my wife?_ I can't believe that just rolled so easily through my head. Just then, Bella sat down and turned toward me. Without realizing it, I kissed her cheek, and was glad her reaction was one of surprised pleasure. I had been dreading the possibility that Bella could have been distraught by my forwardness.

Through dinner, everyone chatted amiably, though Bella remained silent and thoughtfully ate her food. Toward the end of our meal, I realized that my hand rested gently on her thigh, and could have caused her silence. Though, again, she didn't seem to mind my touch.

After a wonderful dessert, Bella quickly excused herself claiming fatigue, and practically ran out of the room. _Maybe I had bothered her_.

I lay awake in bed for hours until I finally realized I needed Bella in my bed, in my arms, to sleep peacefully ever again. That night at the hospital had quite possibly been the best rest of my life, and now I'm forever ruined against other women.

Sighing, I threw the covers away and pulled on a pair of thin, plaid pajama bottoms before heading to Bella's room.

I stood outside the door a minute, just listening to see if she might be awake. Her steady breathing, light snore, and the occasion mumble drifted through the wood, and into my ear. Definitely asleep.

Slowly turning the nob, and gently pushin the door open, I quickly entered Bella's chamber's and reclosed the door behind me. I stood a moment, adjusting to my surroundings, when I froze suddenly.

"Edward? Um, what…Edward." Bella sighed. Then she suddenly thrashed and cried out. Fearing she had been injured again, or her head was bothering her, I rushed forward. Then, seeing her closed eyes and slackened jaw, I realized Bella just talked in her sleep.

I watched, then, as her face contorted from one of confustion to one of complete shock and terror. I reached out to wipe a strand of hair off her face when she suddenly sat up and cried out. Scared shitless, I fell back onto the floor, hard.

Bella panted hard for a moment or two, before I heard her throw herself back onto the bed.

"All these damned dreams. I can never understand them." I heard her roll over and let out a muffled groan.

"Tell me about it," I whispered, but apparently not quietly enough. I sensed, more than saw, Bella stiffen. Then, slowly, her head appeared inch by inch until only her beautiful eyes shone over the side of the bed.

Feeling extremely awkward, and frankly embarrassed at being caught, I tried to smile at her and sort of waved. I nearly laughed as her head popped into full view and Bella's mouth and eyes became comically wide. Then, I really did chuckle when she began to flounder about, opening and closing her mouth without any sound escaping.

Finally, she cleared her throat and looked away from me.

"Um, Edward, what exactly are you doing in here…next to my bed…shirtless?" Bella's blush deepened as her gaze meandered across my chest.

"Sorry, um, I had come in to check on you when I heard you say something. Then you suddenly sat up and knocked me over. So, here we are." I scratched at the back of my neck nervously, hoping she wouldn't call me on the complete rubbish spilling from my mouth.

"Oh, so you came in to check on me?" Her voice rang with a note of disappointment, and I looked into her eyes with hope.

"Well, sort of. It was more that I couldn't sleep." Just enough of the truth not to scare her.

"What's got you restless, then?" The disappointment wasn't as heavy, partly replaced by hope.

"Um, well, I was thinking about you." This feelings stuff is always so awkward…dammit.

"Were you? What about me?" Nothing but hope. Yep, I did the right thing telling her the truth.

"Honestly, I couldn't sleep because you weren't with me. Last night, when we slept in your hospital bed…that was some of the best sleep I've ever gotten. My own, empty bed just doesn't cut it anymore." I watched as Bella's inquisitive stare softened and glowed with what I hoped was love, because I definitely felt that for this girl.

"Well, life starts early on the ranch, you'd better climb on up here so we can both get some shut eye before the sun calls us to work." The smile that spread across Bella's face nearly blinded me in the darkness of her room.

She sighed when I didn't move immediately, shocked by her easy acceptance of my need, and quickly pulled me into her bed. Bella curled into my side and nuzzled her head onto my shoulder before kissing my neck.

"Goodnight, Edward." She whispered before a yawn overtook her.

"Goodnight, my Bella." I whispered back mechanically. This woman surprised the shit out of me, but man did I love every second of it.

"Sweet dreams, love." I whispered sometime later that night after she had long fallen asleep. I followed soon after, blissfully at peace.

**A/N: There it is. The "morning after", so to speak, is up next. Hope you all liked it. More juicy bits to come, promise. Drop a review if you want Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Steph Meyer own Twilight. I own everything else. PLEASE DON'T COPY MY WORK.**

**A/N: Recently it came to my attention thanks to a dedicated reader that someone has decided to copy my work and take credit for it. I would just like to say how much this upsets me and how much I don't appreciate it. Also, thank you to all my amazing readers/reviewers who have stuck with me throughout this process, and to the new readers I hope will continue on with me. Ok then, on with it.**

BPOV

I woke to warm arms wrapped around my waist, and someone nuzzling into my neck. Stiffening immediately, I turned my head ever so slightly and caught the sight of bronze hair sticking in all directions. Then Edward pulled me closer and tightened his grip.

"Don't wake me up yet, babe," He hummed groggily. "I'm having the best dream."

I giggled and rubbed my ass over the evidence of his "good dream". His growl made me laugh harder, that is until he rolled on top of me and shut me up in the best way possible. Our kiss started light, but Edward's tongue begged for entrance a few moments later. I eagerly opened for him, moaning as I tasted him, only slightly tangy from morning breath. His hands seemed to be everywhere; touching, rubbing, soothing, and exciting me with every caress.

I broke away from Edward, gasping for air, as he trailed wet kisses down my neck and across my collarbone.

"Edward, we need to get to work." I tried to say seriously, but it came out all breathy.

"What do you think I'm trying to dear here, hun?" He looked up at me and lifted one eyebrow teasingly, then lowered his head again and nipped my shoulder.

I moaned and gripped his hair harder. My hips moved of their own accord, providing the desperately needed friction against his hard dick. Edward groaned and crashed his lips down onto mine again, sucking and nipping on my lip with fervor.

Just then, as his hands removed my night shirt and roamed over my torso, the practical part of me spoke up. _You need to get back with those horses, there's time for this later_. I tried to shut up Dr. Swan, but she totally blew my mood.

Sadly, and more than reluctantly, I pushed Edward back and bit my lip. He won't like this at all.

"What is it?" He asked, worry in his emerald eyes. "Are you still in pain?"

"I'm fine, it's just," I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut. "Listen, I'm not saying no, but I'm saying not right now. I've been out for nearly three weeks, and I have some damage control to do. I'm sure Diablo's been a cry baby since I left, and I need to see the horse that trampled me. I also need to do my cursory checkup for all the horses so I can update their charts. Today's gonna be a long one, and I'd rather start now so we have more time later for this kinda thing."

I had expected Edward to get pissed, or hurt, or even just put off. What I didn't expect was a large smile to stretch his features, and a low chuckle to rumble from his chest.

"Bella, damn girl, you sure know a moment to be adorable." Edward shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not mad, if that's what you're so worried about. I respect your dedication to those horses, and admire your work ethic. Sure, I wish we could finish up what we've started, but I can wait a while longer." Edward rolled off me and gestured toward the shower. "I'd offer to join you, but we'd be awhile."

He winked at me as I rolled off the bed, giggling. I yelped in surprise as his hand swatted at my ass. His deep, sultry chuckle followed me into the shower, wetting me even before the water came out of the pipes.

When I came out of the shower, Edward had gone to his room for a shower and to prep for the day. I got dressed in my usual cutoff jeans, but went for something closer to a 'daisy duke' cut, a fitted black tanktop, and my boots and Stetson.

Looking at the clock, then out the window at the rising sun, I realized I was running a bit late. Scurrying down the stairs to shovel down some grub before starting work, I nearly ran into a thoroughly ravaged looking Rosalie.

"Oh, sorry, um, morning Bella." She stammered awkwardly, fiddling with her hair.

"Good morning Rosalie. I assume you're here with Emmett?" I smiled supportively so she knew I wasn't judging her.

"Yeah, we're sort of together." A light blush spread across her face, but otherwise Rosalie came off perfectly confident. "Well, I'm off to shower before heading to work. Have a good one."

"Good for you, see ya 'round." I replied before smiling and heading to the dining room for some breakfast.

Practically skipping in with a goofy grin plastered on my face, it's no wonder Angela gave me a knowing look, but I didn't care. Then, when Edward came in with a little wiggle in his walk and that sexy lopsided smirk, I knew he was in the same place as me. Being a little braver than usual, I planted one on him right there in the dining hall. He seemed surprised at first, but welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around me.

"Good morning," I giggled, before picking up a granola bar and practically inhaling it. Edward shook his head while picking up a strawberry Danish.

"Great morning," He said, smiling, before eating his own breakfast.

Then, Angela brought us each a travel mug of coffee, made perfectly as always, and shooed us out the door with a huge smile.

"Git yer asses to work, already. You bein' all lovey-dovey ain't getting anythin' done." She hollered laughing as we walked toward the stables slowly.

Chuckling and shaking his head, Edward casually reached out and held my hand, swinging our joined limbs between us. I smiled in contentment and sipped my coffee, not really needing the caffeine boost this morning. Suddenly, an idea occurred to me, and I turned to Edward.

"I beat you to the barn, you come around with me while I work; you win, you go about your normal shit." Then, before he could respond, I released his hand and darted off.

"What the-" I heard behind me before his steps drew closer. Soon Edward ran alongside me, matching my every stride. But, just before we reached the barn, I pushed just a little faster and slapped the barn door with a victorious whoop.

"I beat you!" I hollered, breathlessly. "Doesn't that just get your heart racing?"

I turned to see Edward smiling at me oddly, like he was seeing me for the first time.

"What?" But he just shook his head and gestured for me to enter the barn. I rumpled his hair, for good measure, before heading for the stall I wanted to go for most of all.

I nickered before reaching the half-door to Diablo's stall, and he immediately appeared through the gap, ears perked and nostrils flared.

"Hey, boy, you miss me?" I teased, reaching my hand out for him to sniff. After taking a quick whiff, he whinnied happily and pranced about inside his stall. "Atta boy," I praised him and hugged his neck tightly while he pulled me in close with his head.

"I haven't seen him this happy since the last time he was around you." Edward commented in awe.

"Of course silly, I'm his matriarch." I said matter-of-factly and opened Diablo's stall before heading to the tack room.

"Bella! You can't just let him wander free like that!" Edward shouted in surprise, but I just ignored him and gathered up the saddle and bridle meant for my little devil.

"Have a little faith, Edward. If he even leaves that stall, he'll only follow me around like a lost puppy. He's already feeling as though I'm back from the dead, I doubt he'll want to be separated more than necessary over the next few weeks. Maybe even months, if he's really uncertain," I chuckled and turned to see the giant horse waiting patiently outside the door.

I suited him up swiftly and turned to Edward. He stood there, openly gawking at Diablo and me, not moving or speaking.

"Well? Are you ready to go, or not?"

**A/N: There you have it. Hope this first part of the reunion was what you all hoped for. Next they're going for a ride and Edward's gonna tell you all about it. Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight stuff in my story, but I do own everything else!**

EPOV

I stood, speechless and awestruck, as Diablo stood perfectly still while Bella secured his tack. That in itself was slightly worth my reaction, but the real reason lay in the fact that Diablo was not tethered to anything and no longer in the confines of his stall. In this situation, almost any horse would run for the open fields without a backward glance, even more so a horse as wild as Diablo.

He didn't run. He didn't even look out the barn door he stood not three feet from. No, instead he just stared at Bella as if seeing a ghost and being extremely pleased with that fact.

"Well, are you ready to go, or not?" The beautiful, melodic voice asked me. I shook the silent stupor from my brain and nodded before tacking up Starlight and following Bella out of the barn.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "What's first on the list?"

"Well," She mused thoughtfully for a moment, stroking Diablo's neck. "I guess we'd better get seeing Valley Lilly out of the way. If I don't face her, I'll always be scared of the mustangs. That's no good for me while I work here, or in any mustang ranch."

I nodded, impressed, and mounted Star. I turned to look at Bella, secretly trying to check her out while she mounted her huge horse, but found the strangest thing I'd witnessed thus far.

There stood a tiny brunette girl, no bigger round than the horse's snout, bringing a monster to his knees so she could mount him more easily. Diablo almost looked to be bowing to Bella, lowered onto his front legs with his head down, chin tucked under him.

Patting Diablo's neck, Isabella easily swung her leg up into the stirrup, letting the other slide to the other side and out of view.

As Diablo righted himself, Bella and my eyes locked. The bliss and utter joy in her chocolate gaze knocked the breath out of me; the sultry smile that spread over her lips got my heart pumping; the gentle blush sweeping her perfect face sent the blood south; and, as her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, that blood solidified my need for her.

Unable to rein my feelings in, I pulled Star alongside Diablo. Surprise flitted in Bella's flawless eyes as I reached toward her. I brushed my hand over her pink cheek before tangling it in her silky mane and pulling her toward me. Understanding, then excitement and want, flashed across her face before Bella closed her eyes and touched her mouth to mine.

Despite my growing need to have her, I kept our kiss gentle and sensual, letting the passion simmer rather than boil over. After a few moments of gently teasing each other's lips, Bella tried to deepen the kiss. As her tongue swept across my lower lip, I moaned in frustration, knowing now wasn't the time. Pulling back, I smiled at her.

"I'm not saying no, just not right now." I quoted her, bringing a grin that lit up her features. I quickly kissed her once more, chastely, before releasing Bella and reining Starlight around behind Diablo. "Lead the way, honey."

I heard her giggle and then nudge Diablo into a long trot before squeezing him into a full gallop. We raced at full speed across the plains toward the mustang barn. Diablo whinnied and neighed the entire way, just like a young colt would while playing in his herd.

'_I'm his matriarch.'_ Bella's voice sounded in my head, and I realized the mistake I had made. I took Diablo from a large herd of Friesians, which he had been raised in, and tried to instantly isolate him. _How could I have been so stupid?_ You'd think I'd only just started working with horses, rather than being raised with them.

Suddenly I was jolted from my inner conversation when Bella let out a long, resonating rooster call. Quickly looking at her, I noticed with absolute horror that she had let go of Diablo's reins, and now had her arms spread wide with her head thrown back. Normally this would be a beautiful, if not slightly erotic, sight to me. However, on the back of giant, racing, hormone-filled stallion it only served to scare the shit out of me.

"Bella! What the fuck are you doing? You'll fall off that damn horse!" I squeezed for Star to push faster, thanking whatever was listening that Thoroughbreds are more suited to galloping for long distances than Friesians as we quickly ran alongside the silly girl and her monstrous stallion.

"What the hell?" She shouted back and reached for the reins, far too slowly for my taste, and gently reined Diablo back to a trot, then down to a walk, before finally stopping. "What the fuck are YOU doing? You can't go yelling like that when he's running _unless_ you want me to fall. He was perfectly stable and I was well balanced, otherwise I wouldn't have let go of the reins. I thought you'd trust me with him by now."

Hurt crossed her beautiful face before she lowered her hat over her face and turned Diablo toward the barn.

"Ah, shit." I hopped off of Star and kicked at the grass. "That damn woman!" I threw my hat to the ground and raked my hands through my hair.

I try to protect her. I worry about her. I love her, but all I get is stubborn, pigheadedness for every damn nice thing I try to do for her.

"What the hell am I doing wrong?" Star jumped and nickered nervously at me, so I swore under my breath and soothed her. "Not you girl, just the other female around here; she's got me all in knots. Hell, I don't even know which ways up anymore."

Star nuzzled my shoulder before looking over to the barn. Guess she knows what direction I should head. Shaking the stubborn idiot from my frame of mind and plopping the Stetson back onto my noggin, I walked Starlight over to the hitching post and tethered her next to Diablo.

"Bella?" I called hesitantly into the dim barn.

"In here, Edward." I followed the sound of her voice, noting the sigh that preceded it.

I found her leaning against the wall, opposite Lilly's empty stall. I had known the boys would already have let the mares out, if they even locked 'em up last night. What interested me was the calm and thoughtful look on Bella's face.

Knowing she would eventually run whatever was on her mind by me, I leaned against the wall beside her and stared at the ceiling. Bella's soft, fresh, sweet scent found me through all the rough, natural, pungent smells of the barn like a candle in the darkness. Unconsciously, I leaned over and took a deep breath, trying in vain to breathe her into me. She giggled as my nose skimmed her shoulder, and I looked up in surprise, suddenly realizing what I was doing.

"Sorry," I immediately pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest, lowering my head to cover my heated face.

"Don't be, I just wasn't sure what you were doing. That and it tickled a little." She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

I smiled down at her and wrapped her in my arms. We stood in comfortable silence for a while before the distinct sound of hooves on cement echoed down the long hall toward us.

In the distance a large, dark silhouette appeared, slowly moving toward us.

**A/N: On that cliffy, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Also, a big welcome to all you newcomers only just now dropping in with us: Welcome to the family! I love hearing from you all and look forward to your amazing thoughts again after this chapter. Love you all. Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and horsies ;) Everything Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's **

BPOV

Backlit by the rising sun, Valley Lilly slowly walked toward Edward and I. Stiffening slightly at the sight of my attacker, Edward held me tighter and stepped in front of me, trying to shield me with his body.

"No, it's ok." I whispered, lifting my chin defiantly as I escaped the cage of his arms and stepped forward.

"Bella—" Edward started before I turned and looked at him. Reluctantly, he nodded and stood by, waiting.

Valley Lilly continued her slow approach, directly at me, until we stood only a few steps apart. Almost as if on cue, we stopped and waited for the other to make a move. I watched Lilly with baited breath.

Finally, after several heavy minutes filled with torturous anxiety, I slowly raised her arm and held it inches from Lilly's nose. I stiffened and focused on the mustang's every twitch and miniscule movement. I won't let that horse hurt her again.

To my utter surprise and joyous relief, Valley Lilly gently moved her snout into my waiting hand. I gently stroked her nose, before slowly inching her hand up the mare's long face. I laughed happily as she calmly accepted my advance, and took the wild horse's head into her arms and squeezed.

"I forgive you, majestic Lilly. It's alright." I whispered quietly before kissing the horse and releasing her. "Now go, you've got a herd to lead."

Valley Lilly, proud daughter of Wild Lilly, reared high and threw her head back, whinnying loudly, before she galloped away toward her equine family. I stood there for a while, staring after the quickly disappearing Lilly. Once the horse vanished among the hills and trees, I remembered Edward and sighed happily, turning toward him. Seeing his anxious expression, I smiled proudly.

"I didn't know she would behave so well. I had expected the rearing, but not for it to almost be like she was happy I wasn't hurt. I think she wanted me to come see her." I ran at him and onto him. "Edward," I breathed before kissing him soundly.

I wasn't gentle as I forced my hungry tongue into his warm, inviting mouth. Our breath mingled while tongues fought sensually for dominance in the mixed moisture of our heated need. Forgetting about being gentle, forgoing gentleman-like conduct, Edward pushed me against the barn wall and touched me everywhere his rough, but gentle, hands could reach.

The hard callouses on Edward's hands heightened my pleasure as he roamed my body with his greedy hands. I squeezed him closer with my thighs, tugging at his hair with my needy fingers. He moves one hand to the back of my neck, tangling his long fingers in my long hair, while the other hand skims up my leg, squeezes my ass gently, and finally finds my breast.

I whimper, causing Edward to groan, and grind against his obvious and very stiff dick.

"Bella, oh damn, we should stop. Fuck girl," He pant when I break away to catch my breath, much to my disappointment. Thankfully he doesn't stop, but rather moves his lips over my jaw and nibbles at my neck. A moan claws its way from my throat as I pull him closer, wanting more.

"Please don't stop, oh don't ever fucking stop." I groan as he lightly sucked at my pulse and slipped his thumb over my nipple and into my bra while his other hand slipped back down to my ass. He pushes into my hips harder and rubs his growing need into its intended destination. "Oh yeah, I don't want to wait anymore, Edward. I need you, I want you, and dammit if I don't lo—"

"Oh Edward! Are you in here, pumpkin?" The grating, evil, conniving voice of Tanya Denali floated toward me. I stiffened in dread and hatred, instantly feeling the ice chase away any passionate heat lingering in my veins.

"Fuck," Edward whispered whispered, releasing me to turn and face the approaching she-devil.

"Edward? Is that you, love?" She questioned warily. Damn bitch better be scared, I'm in some kinda mood.

"What is it, Tanya?" He replied none too politely, and to my vindictive satisfaction. I saw her eyebrow rise in surprise, before she glanced at me and her eyes narrowed.

"Well, since we had so much fun at that party a month or so ago, I had come to see if you'd like to have lunch. I've heard around that you have one of the best cooks in all of Wisconsin." She attempted a sexy smile and rested her hand on my man's bicep.

"It's still morning Tanya. I won't eat lunch for another few hours, and, as you can see, I'm busy." He shrugged her hand off and pulled me into his side while I smirked triumphantly.

"Well, with this tramp, you probably weren't getting anything of quality." She huffed, outright glaring at me. I just smiled and snuggled closer to _my_ Edward. "Why don't you let me remind you of how good we were together?" Tanya went to pull him from me. Oh hell no, this bitch didn't just try that shit. I grabbed her wrist hard before it even came close to MY man.

"You'll do no such thing, you old croon. And, if you ever touch Edward again I will personally remove your hands." To solidify my threat, I twisted Tanya's wrist at a grotesque angle while the cougar cried out in pain. "Am I making myself clear?" I taunted her in a facetiously sweet voice, my undercurrent of hostility perfectly obvious.

"Crystal!" Tanya gasped. I released her wrist before stepping face to face with the blonde witch.

"Also, if I ever catch you on this land again, I will shoot you for trespassing. And I shoot to _kill_." I filled the last word with every horrid feeling welling within me before Tanya gulped and ran from the barn, surely never to return again.

Once the blonde locks of that evil woman had faded from sight, exhaustion swept through me and my shoulders slumped. I let my head fall forward into my hands, trying to calm my raging heart.

"Are you okay, hon?" Edward asked me nervously as he gently placed an arm around my weighted shoulders.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just get tired after outbursts like that. Sorry if it was too much." Suddenly, something occurred to me and I looked at Edward. "I didn't mean to speak for you. If you want her, want her here or to touch you, of course you should tell her. I just got so mad when she touched you and pretended I wasn't here. Then to call me such an awful name and outright try to proposition you… I just snapped."

I shrugged, defeated. Then, looking down, I spotted our accidentally discarded Stetsons on the floor. Leaning over, laughing, I picked them up and handed Edward his. He took the offered hat with a proud grin while I plopped mine back in its rightful spot.

"Bella, you can speak for me all you like when it comes to other women, 'cause I want nothing to do with any of 'em. You were right in laying claim on me and this ranch because we both belong to you." He carefully stroked my cheek and smiled as I leaned into his touch, teary eyed. "So long as you want us, that is."

"Forever," I whispered lowly. Then I pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Come on. I want to check on your horses, then head over to the dog kennels and finally meet the mutts."

He chuckled and happily as I dragged him off into the brightening day. A goofy, broad smile filled my face, and for once I was in no hurry to chase it away with rational thoughts. Today I basically said Edward for eternity, and he didn't reject me, but rather reciprocated. Today was perfect, and it had only just begun.

**A/N: Short, sweet, and to the point. Hope you liked it. Threw in a little confrontation with Tanya for those of you who wanted her to get what she damn well deserves. Next up for our love birds, some fun with the pups and then maybe a little insight from our newly forming couples. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own the plot line and other non-Twilight things. Enjoy **

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, been pretty busy around here. Hope this chapter makes the wait worth it.**

EPOV

I watched as Bella thoroughly looked over each horse, taking special care with Old Dusty, before she gave them each a clean bill of health. Then I sat in awe as that crazy woman actually played—yes, _played_—with the one ton stallion I had grown accustomed to respectfully fearing.

I anxiously waited and watched as Bella ran toward the stallion, then away while he trotted after. Diablo threw his head about, snorting and nickering excitedly as if he were only a small colt barely weaned from his dam. Then it hit me; they were playing tag. Of all the things I had seen in my 34 years, nothing could compare to the absolute perfection in this moment.

As usual, I had finally begun to relax when Bella patted Diablo and mounted him, ending their game.

"Ready to go, Edward?" She asked before squeezing the black beast toward the dog kennels.

"Uh, yeah," I so intelligently replied before climbing aboard Star and chasing after my girl.

We raced and bantered playfully during the ride, making it one of the best times I'd had astride the back of a horse in nearly two decades. Bella just seemed to make everything better, no matter how I felt previous.

We finally pulled into the miniature barn that I'd remodeled into dog pens just as Jake was exiting.

"Hey there, strangers!" He bellowed a little to excitedly for my taste. I hadn't missed the way he always brightened up around Bella, and would make a point to flirt with her. "Haven't seen you around these parts before, miss, you wantin' to check out the merchandise?"

I scowled as the stupid kid flexed his muscles and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Bella just laughed good naturedly, hopping down from Diablo.

"Actually, I came to check up on your pups. I am the resident vet, after all." Her attempt at being professional failed in epic proportions, but made her look irresistible.

"Well I guess that is in your job description," Jake said, sounding a bit miffed. "But, if you ever want to check out a really fine specimen, I'm always around." Pathetic, he is absolutely pathetic.

Bella laughed again and said something about keepin' that in mind, before she headed into the barn. I followed after, giving Jake a stern look that he returned quite unimpressively.

I heard the barking erupt from all sides and noticed Bella just walk into a kennel with our hunting pack of Irish Wolf Hounds.

"Bella, I wouldn't—" Jake began when I stopped him.

"If she can tame Diablo, a few dogs shouldn't be a challenge. I've under estimated her many times, I think we oughtta put a little faith in that girl." Jake looked at me nervously, then reluctantly nodded.

We both stood and watched as the normally hellish pack sniffed out the new comer. I held my breath, prepared to jump into the fray if anything started. To my relief, but not surprise, every tail in the kennel wagged as the alphas easily accepted her and stood still for a quick examination. I heard Jacob gasp beside me, and glanced over in time to see his eyes widen in astonishment.

"Magnificent, isn't she?" I asked proudly. He may want her even more after that little display, but she's all mine and I have no problem showing off the jewel I discovered.

"There are no words, boss. Just no words… It took me months to tame the damn alphas so I could take proper care of the pack, but that little filly has them rolling over in ten seconds flat." Jake shook his head and kicked at the ground.

"Don't worry man, you still get yer job. You can lift more than she can, and you know more about the technical side of running things. Though," I teased while ruffling his hair. "If she suddenly gains fifty pounds in muscle and learns how to drive herds and fix up stuff around here, ya might be in a bit of horse shit."

Jacob looked up at me worriedly before we both burst into fits of laughter. The rest of the morning was spent with the dogs while Bella gave them each a thorough look over. Having nearly as many dogs as horses, I wasn't surprised that the task was so lengthy.

Once it was finally finished, we bade farewell to Jake and headed to the working horses barn. I helped Bella store Diablo's tack, and then we brushed out our horses.

As we cooled off the beautiful animals we had worked nearly to the bone that day, I kept catching Bella staring at me. However, as soon as our eyes met, she would turn away from me shyly, a deep blush heating her cheeks.

Once we finished, I dusted off my pants and headed for the house, Bella in tow.

We ate lunch amicably while avoiding the questioning glances and outright stares of the others within the home. Bella wore a near constant blush under the unwanted scrutiny.

After having enough of the nosy people at the table, I escorted Bella up to her room.

"Now that you're better, and we've aired our feelings out, I believe an official first date is in order." I said casually as her eyes widened. "What? Did you think I'd forgotten?" She looked away and nodded almost imperceptibly as I chuckled. "I didn't mean to give you that impression, I just wanted you to have time to heal and think over everything before I made a move. Now, go and put on something more a kin to a dress and meet me in the foyer by five-thirty."

I leaned down and gently kissed her cheek before turning to go tend to my personal duties on the ranch. I had to speak with Billy about purchasing a few more dogs and my financial advisor about a few horses I'd been looking at to replace Dusty.

For the rest of the afternoon, scorching lips and fiery touches kept dragging my mind back to Bella. My raging boner attested to my need caused by that tiny girl, and it was time I relieved that tension. Tonight I would tell Bella of my true affections and my lusty need that could only be filled by her. Tonight, I will have my woman.

**A/N: How was that? A bit short, I know, but I didn't want to give away the date before you hear Bella's side of things. I'm also considering throwing in a bit of J/A POV since we haven't heard much from them. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and reading everyone has been doing. It really means a lot. Until next time…Peace, Love, and Horses!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all things Twilight. The rest is mine.**

**A/N: So I'm horrible, I know. I left you on a nail-biting cliffie and then disappeared. Never fear! I'm back! From today on, you will get one chapter a day until the story comes to a close. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following this story. Without further ado…**

BPOV

Edward and I spent the morning together as I resumed my usual duties. That man sure can pull off the cowboy look. Every chance I could snatch, my eyes wandered his body appreciatively, drinking in every ounce of pure man that stood before me. He caught me a few times, responding with a delicious leer of his own and his trademark lopsided grin. My panties were absolutely ruined by the end of it and sorely needed changing.

By the time we headed home to grab some lunch, everyone else also gathered for Angela heavenly meatloaf and corn chowder. All through the meal, Edward chatted with me, acting as though we were the only ones at the table. I, on the other hand, felt the constant tingle of being watched, forcing a blush to my heated cheeks. Edward didn't help with the situation any as his hand rubbed my thigh sensually and lazily dragged his eyes over my body.

When we finished, I thanked Angela as well as I could while Edward practically dragged me up to my bedroom. With all the heat rushing through my body, I hoped it was either for throwing me into bed or so I could take a cold shower. Either way I needed to cool down.

At my door, he surprised me by turning and telling me we had a date tonight. I had thought maybe he'd forgotten that the day I was injured we were supposed to have a proper first date. He kissed me chastely, told me to meet him in the foyer at 5:30 dressed up.

I closed the door, sighing happily with a goofy grin slapped on my face. That's when the nerves set in.

Edward. And I. Are gonna be alone. ALONE. Tonight. ALL night. _Holy shit!_

Running for the bathroom, I mentally put together a list of everything I needed to do: Shave, trim, wash, lather, condition, scrub, brush, wax, pluck, clip, paint, apply, whiten, curl, spray, lotion, and clothe. _Ugh!_ I may need more than just 5 and a half hours.

I jump in the shower, throwing on the water for a cool rinse to get rid of the stupid full-body blush, then lathering shampoo through my hair, shaving my underarms, and trimming my lady parts before scrubbing my face with exfoliate and rinsing everything off. Then I slather in some conditioner, rub on some shaving cream and mow down my legs before washing my face with some moisturizing wash and covering my body in some exfoliating body wash that smells of freesias. Turning the water back to a refreshingly cool temperature, I rinse off and jump out, scrubbing my body with one towel while my hair is wrapped in another.

Pulling out my collection of hair products, I choose a smoothing cream and super natural hold hair spray. I turn on my curling iron and dig out my home waxing kit.

Hot wax, four tugs, and some pain later, my lady-ness looks impeccable—_well, let's be honest, as good as genitals can look, because they're just naturally weird looking_—and I'm smoothing out my hair before curling it. I stand in the mirror, trying to decide between an up-do and leaving the curls down when a gentle knock sounds at the door.

"One minute!" I holler before rushing to slip into my robe. Pulling the door open, I find Alice with a box and garment bag. "Oh, hi again, Alice."

"Hey," she says shyly. We stand there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what else to say. "Um, Edward sent me here with this for you. He said that he promises that he hasn't laid eyes on it. Angela picked it out."

"Oh, thank you. Come on in." I moved aside, letting the tiny girl in.

Alice walked in and set the shoebox down near the bed before opening the garment bag with a flourish. We both gasped as a royal blue satin gown poured from the comparatively dull and rough bag.

"Come over here and pull that robe off. I'll help you into this amazing dress." Alice's demure side was easily hidden by her passion for fashion.

Once she helped slip me into the soft I couldn't stop her. She fixed my hair into a beautiful chignon, allowing a few curls to spill out and frame my face, while still showing off my bared shoulders in the dark blue strapless number. Then she lightly dusted my face with some powder, rimmed my eyes in black liner, mascara, and deep blue shadow. Then she added some blush powder to my cheeks, musing it wasn't really necessary, but better to be safe than sorry. Finally, she finished off my face with a dark pink gloss. She added some silver earrings and a necklace before finally allowing me to look in the mirror.

The woman looking back at me widened her eyes as we met. I had always been the country girl who loved a good pair of jeans and a well-used t-shirt over anything fancy. However, mother always made sure that I took all the manners/etiquette courses and ballroom dancing lessons. She also forced me to learn about fashion and make-up and other things I rarely needed. But now, looking in the mirror at the beautiful creature I had become, I silently thanked her for being so hard on me. The way I looked now, all polished and done up to perfection, I actually looked like someone that belonged on Edward's arm.

"You're so gorgeous, Bella. Edward won't even want to let you out of the house once he catches sight of you." Alice smiled at me in the mirror before remembering something and pulling me back into the bedroom. "One more thing before you're all finished." She opened the box still lying on my bed to expose a beautiful pair of silver peep toe Louis Baton pumps.

"Oh my, these are almost as beautiful as the dress!" I exclaimed, sitting down to slide the art-like shoes onto my feet.

"Now you're perfect," Alice whispered as she helped me stand. We both glanced at the clock as it clicked to 5:25. "And just in time." We smiled at each other.

"Before I go, Alice, I want to say thank you. I know we've only just met, but I've enjoyed our short time together. If there is anything I can do for you, just let me know, I am definitely in your debt." I hugged her tightly as she laughed.

"No need to thank me, Bella. I can always use more friends, and this is what friends do." She winked. "Now get that gorgeous ass down the stairs before Edward comes looking for you and traps you in here. The people in town need to see how stunning you are, give them something to talk about after the ball." She swatted my rear as I headed out of my bedroom. I smiled and took a deep breath, staring down the stairs. _Here I go_, I thought before gathering my skirt in one hand and stepping onto the first step.

**A/N: There you have it. Hope you enjoyed. Next couple chapters will be the date and following events. Then I'll give you that promised J/A action. Then there will only be a few chapters left before the end. Thanks for reading. Until next time… Peace, Love, and Horses!**


End file.
